


【翔松】雾岛

by wuwuyuyu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwuyuyu/pseuds/wuwuyuyu
Summary: 冬季到来雪茫茫，只见床前明月光。
Relationships: 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. 绒花

听得门铃声响，老妈子去应门，外头站着一位年轻少爷，穿的是洋服，模样生得很清秀，日光下微微眯了一双细长的眼，笑容疏淡，却是礼貌的。料想是自家少爷的客，老妈子刚要将人迎进来，垂眸瞥见洋服袖子下那段黑纱白花，立时冷了神色，啐道：“呔，还以为是多有教养的先生，未出百日，也好意思到人家家里来。”

少爷伸手抵了门，缠了黑纱的腕子彻底露出来，他肌肤白皙，映衬得白绒花就似一朵初开的雪般，近乎消融其上了。

“这就是林公馆的待客之道么？”他话说得轻，蕴了几分刚劲，就显出了刺耳的沉。

顿了顿，小少爷又道：“我是刘青松，是黄琛少爷介绍来做家庭教师的，若不信，大可以去问林少爷。”

老妈子只顾将他往外赶，敷衍道：“林少爷不在家，你同谁说去。”

一时间，两人僵持不下。刘青松脸皮薄，临了真要走，听得公馆里头有小姑娘脆生生地喊，松哥哥，松哥哥。

他回眸，老妈子这才愕然错开身子，一个粉雕玉琢的小姑娘正对他笑。

小姑娘跑出来牵了他的手，同老妈子甜甜地解释，说松哥哥是父亲给她请的老师，专门来教她画画儿。

老妈子将信将疑，因了小姐讲的话，终于肯将刘青松领到厅里去。自个儿也不敢走，只是守在一边看着。

刘青松一贯有些怕见小孩子，他从前也是大家族里的少爷。眼见宅里各房许多小人儿只这么一点大，又闹腾，小时争抢糖糕点心，待长大了些，又争夺真金白银。性情若不泼辣些，就要受欺负。后来彻底厌倦了，借着出洋同家庭淡了联络，待学了新书归国，而童蒙时期的教育又使他守了许多旧礼。

譬如腕间这段黑纱。

他勉强耐下心性，蹲下来握住小姑娘的手，“小姐识得我？”

小姑娘摇摇头，说是父亲同她讲过，迟些会请先生来，又写了先生的名字教她念，嘱咐她要喊人。

家教周全，又天真烂漫，不知是怎样的父亲才会教导出这样一位小姐，全无戒心，好似满目所见即是善。在沪上这般时节，不设防备绝非明智之举，也幸好小姐生养在林公馆。

刘青松从前在东瀛学的是西洋画，先带小姐从认油彩学起。小姐很伶俐，学得很快，也好，只是耐不住年纪小，毕竟好动，没过多久就要刘青松改教她弹钢琴。

对学琴而言，小姑娘还太小，刘青松只能自己弹了她听。他的琴兴许比他的画要更好些，学不成书，都是些游艺的事，姑且算作纨绔子弟的风流，他的家族一早绝了要他从仕的念想。

弹得投入，几乎忘了时辰，也没听见门铃响，直到小姑娘将他的袖子扯了好几回，刘青松才回过神来。

他从琴椅起身，听得小姑娘喊父亲，抬眼去望，只见一张年轻至有几分稚气的脸，明眸中闪烁着柔和的笑意。

小姑娘咯咯笑着往钢琴底下躲，示意父亲同她玩耍。父亲顺着她的意思，好似天生没有半点脾气，将她从琴下捞出来，笑道，“梧桐，你怎么像小狗一样的。”

他将小姐抱着膝上坐了，看了刘青松一眼，又说：“梧桐有没有好好听先生教？”

刘青松只觉奇怪，林少爷看起来至多不过廿岁，兴许要比自己更小，小姐是三四岁的模样。佣人们少爷小姐般地喊着，显得他们不似父女更似兄妹。后来想，对林家这样的人家，是自然开枝散叶的年纪，也没甚么出奇的。

小姐乖巧道，“松哥哥教得好。”

林少爷唇边噙了笑，“你怎好喊他哥哥的。”

刘青松说，“小姐喜欢这样叫我，就……也行。”

林少爷嗤地笑出声，“像我也是你爹似的。”

刘青松牙尖嘴利惯了，回了一句：“你说你爹呢？”

对方被噎住了，摸了摸头发，无辜道：“你怎么骂人啊。”

他作出不同刘青松计较的大度，就着纸墨写了几个字，“我们都同黄琛是一辈，往后你只喊我的名字，我也喊你的名字。”

刘青松往纸上看，林炜翔的字算不得好，歪歪扭扭的，再想自己的字写得也坏，不好说别人。

天色暗了，老妈子说要备晚饭——如今她待刘青松是全然尊敬起来，只是仍不敢将眼神扫过他的手腕。

林炜翔留刘青松一同吃饭，看不出有多少客气的意思，话讲得随意，却真诚。

老妈子带了小姐到小厅去吃，餐桌上只有林炜翔和刘青松对着坐。菜是丰盛的，两个人之间除了几方圆碟以外还隔了许多沉默。

林炜翔的话是极少的，刘青松偶尔讲了好些，他也只是简单回一两句。显得刘青松是更活泼的人。

这样的灯色与饭桌，除却少了几味辣菜以外，莫名有了几分家的安宁。家庭也不全然意味着温馨，而牢笼枷锁挣脱后偶尔也回想，想过曾拥有一扇小窗，底下是一澜死水的小花园，风刀霜剑在外头，飘零也在外头。

在谈话里刘青松知道了，他和林炜翔都是崇江人——说是，也不是，祖上不在一处。所以口味吃不到一起去。

林炜翔只是若有所思看他一眼，也不问起崇江的事，若是问，刘青松也答不上来，离家太早了。

他的眼神最后落在那朵白绒花。“你家里办丧了？”

这样的问话是唐突的，林炜翔只像提起至寻常不过的事一般，生生死死，都不往心里头放。也难怪没有忌讳。

“我丈夫前不久过世了。”本来刘青松只要点点头就能过去的事，他却解释了多几句，表明了自己是新寡。

林炜翔没有往下问，刘青松亦不问他。林公馆里是没有少奶奶的，刘青松知道有些子弟会将发妻安置在乡下，只带子女在身边住——但从前也没听说林少爷有过婚配，大概是同某一任恋人的爱情结晶也未可知。

刘青松要走时，林炜翔说是让小汽车送他。刘青松拒绝了，林炜翔也没有再坚持，只是很突然地笑了一下，说：“很少人会和我在家里吃饭。”

“我也很少同人在家里吃饭。”刘青松说。

出了林公馆，整个人像陷进浓厚的夜雾，每一步都朦胧，路灯也是淡淡的黄，映得长街似一条暗沉的静河。乍现车灯霎然刺破迷雾，利刃一般劈停在刘青松身侧。

刘青松上了车。司机压着极低的黑帽沿，声音也沉，“怎么样，今天还顺利么。”

夜色幽深，沪上似沦陷的雾岛，匆匆行舟飘零难泊，举目茫茫。只是要做的事同决心都是坚定的，刘青松开口喊了个日文名——即刻就被对方制止了，两个中国人之间，不必再讲东瀛话。

于是刘青松又叫他明学长。

“林炜翔……好像脑子不大好使的，也没甚么机心。”

明凯叮嘱他万事小心，“社团这些天又折了好些人，名单的事，你要抓紧些。”

刘青松应了，蓦地觉得疲倦。这些年，的确离家太久，也太远了。


	2. 鱼针

刚走到静宜路口，刘青松远远看到林炜翔。那人裹了件白西服，下摆略有些长了，纽扣随意敞开，衬得个子更高挑，却是松松垮垮地塌了腰站着。

两人对视一眼，刘青松走过去，说：“我过来带梧桐画画。”

“啊？”林炜翔这才像想起来甚么事一般，“大小姐带梧桐出去玩了。”

很快他带了歉意地笑道：“姊夫在办沙龙，家里不方便。对不住，我给你拨过电话的，没有人接。”

刘青松往小洋楼看了一眼，凝住脚步，说，“那……算了。”

沪上都知道，林少爷的姊夫是位厉害人物，说是经商，实则也从政，同新政府的要员走得很近。

他同林炜翔默默并肩走着，也没问林炜翔要到哪里去，说到底这也不干他的事。

这些天来，他同林炜翔的确是熟络了许多，偶尔也一块儿组桥牌局消磨时间，同林炜翔作友方时，总是赢，真不知哪里来的默契，但若是看林炜翔同旁人打，凭技术论运气——都是要被他气死的。麻将牌也打，只是刘青松打得不好，很少下场。牌局散了，刘青松便留下来同林炜翔吃晚饭，其他子弟在沪上都是有家室的，只刘青松一个人。

饭桌开始备的是一道辣菜，过了些天，又多备了一道，再多就没有了。林炜翔不大能吃辣，噗嗤噗嗤地扇舌头，小狗一般，可怜兮兮地说，辣椒是人吃的么。刘青松便把眼刀横过去，说，你骂你爹呢。

走了好一会儿，林炜翔忽尔问：“刘青松，你下午有没有别的事。”

刘青松说，“干嘛？”

原来是问刘青松要不要一起去美华饭店吃粉蒸仔鸡，刘青松本来觉得没甚么意思，后来想想，还是点了点头。

也没喊小汽车来送，两个人坐在电车上摇摇晃晃了一路，本来怕遇上封路，又或是撞见出来四处喊口号的队伍，岂料无所事事的午后天下太平。刘青松快要睡着，脑袋差些枕上林炜翔肩头，车就到站了。

选好位子落座，不远处坐了位发顶微秃的客人，听他同侍应生讲话的腔调，应该是日本人。

日本客好似在等待着什么人，左顾右盼，抬手看了看表，起身向盥洗室方向走去。

刘青松也起身，走得快了些，抢在日本客前头。

进了盥洗室，他立时敛去平日里的温文，一路踢开隔间的门，都是空的。当即选了镜子前的那间，闪身进去，悄然合上门。

日本客低头洗手，再抬头，在镜子里正对上刘青松的淡漠眼神。年轻人苍白着一张脸，很脆弱的漂亮，却是狠绝的。日本客意识到刘青松眉眼间的杀意时已经太迟，冰凉锋利的针尖似鱼尾般抹过他的喉头，整个人跌下去，来不及发出最后一响呜咽。

刘青松将人拖进隔间，又将针管塞入日本客手心。利落动作完结，这才将背抵着墙，悠长吁出一口气。

日本客合不上的眼睛始终幽幽盯着刘青松。这不是他第一次杀人，也不会是最后一次。前些日子在社团领的任务，早在计划之中，只是今天却是状况外，碰巧林炜翔说要到美华饭店。提前收工也好，早了结一桩事，反正刘青松已经准备好，随时等待机会罢了。

刘青松踩上水箱，灵巧翻到旁边隔间，冲了水，在水声渐停时推门出来——心头剧烈一颤，林炜翔正在水池边洗手，洗得很认真。

他随声响回头，见是刘青松，柔和地笑了笑，“你怎么去那么久的，是不是在吃那个，嘿嘿。”

刘青松心中疑虑不定，方才盥洗室里没有人，声响也不大，林炜翔是几时来的，听到了多少？这番心思转了几转，而后见林炜翔仍是如常，说笑了几句，不安也就淡了。

对坐下来，照旧安心吃菜，端起碗来，仍似林公馆里的许多个夜。

林炜翔咀嚼起来吧嗒吧嗒的。贵公子们都受过食不作声不出响的教育，至少刘青松小时候没少被念过。林炜翔不顾这些，却不显得失礼，只觉他吃起来格外香甜。

能把饭吃好、吃美的人，想必一生也会常顺遂少烦忧。看着林炜翔的舒展眉眼，刘青松的心绪也不自觉变得柔软——当然不自知，以他这般烈的性子，若是意识到这一点，定会恨不得立时将针管抵向自己喉头。

“你姊夫这般风光，你……就没想过从政？”刘青松问。

林炜翔抬起眼帘，神情懵懂却又得意，“嗐，我是经商的料。”

刘青松便笑了，大有几分不认同的玩笑意思。

他垂眸在自己握筷的指尖，这双手握过刀，也持过枪。而林少爷的白西服是沾不上血的。

只有腕间那朵白绒花，是唯一能同白西服相衬的颜色，可惜偏偏配了黑纱的底。

也无所谓了。林炜翔打断了刘青松的思绪，“今晚，我们要不要去跳舞？”

他们是很好的桥牌友方，却不是绝佳的舞场搭档，常常错踩对方的脚，互相笑骂一通，已经又换了一支曲子。音乐缓下来时，他们轻轻搂在一处，慢慢地摇摆，沉默间没有多余的舞步，像踩在清清浅浅的水里，躲避莫须有的漩涡。璀璨灯色迷离，似无数层叠幻影。刘青松从来没有见过五光十色的雾，如今是体悟到了，原来在虚境之中，谁也看不清谁的脸，连同若隐若现的真心。

能被称作岛的城，从来有许多孤独。

从舞场出来，已是深夜。落雨了，又没有小汽车。林炜翔将西服脱下来，两个人罩了外套顶着雨跑出好远，才想起可以拦黄包车——只是要等，不是没有。

这样跑下去，纵是到天亮，也回不了家。刘青松开口道：“要么，到我家去？”

很快他就补充了理由，“只有几步路。”

“好啊。”林炜翔说。

刘青松轻声道：“只是很小的单间，我租不起你家那样的洋楼。”

“冲。”林炜翔好似只将抵达目的地当游戏，无所顾忌地牵着刘青松在雨里狂奔。

开了电灯，林炜翔拧着衣衫下摆的水，环顾四周，说，“不是挺好的嘛。”

虽然小，毕竟也是新式里弄，刘青松这些钱还是有的。他们可以将就洗个热水澡，不必候着钟点去挑老虎灶。

把湿衣物换下来，刘青松的衣服对林炜翔而言的确是有些小，能勉强穿下，只是袖口和裤脚都稍稍显短了，很滑稽的模样。

“你饿不饿？”家里没有像样的茶，这样待客太失面子，想起还有几个西红柿和鸡蛋——刘青松唯一会做的菜。

“别忙了。”林炜翔握过刘青松的手，两个人一起坐在床上。

床是很狭窄的，平常只一个人睡。刘青松有想过同林炜翔争执一番，决定谁睡床谁睡地，最后还是挤挤地躺在一块儿。几乎只能侧卧，刘青松面向墙壁睡下去，整个人快要蜷缩进林炜翔怀里。

“嗳。”林炜翔轻轻哼了一声，“你今天在饭店是不是胃痛，早知道，吃热粥更好。”

他又说，“要是等下有卖夜粥的经过，我们吊篮子下去，提上来。”

不知几时开始，林少爷的话这样多了。

刘青松说，“好。”

迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，听见林炜翔胡乱地问，“刘青松，你之前说过，你从金陵来，是不是？”

刘青松嗯了一声。

再没有人说话了，只有很均匀的呼吸声。

夜里刘青松被声响闹醒了，林炜翔不在身边，在书桌那端哎哟乱叫，说是去解手摸错路，撞到了头。懒得按灯了，刘青松也摸黑下床，走过去将人牵了回来。

刚要重新窝进被子里，林炜翔忽尔使劲拥住了他。

血和心都迫停的一瞬，都知道即将会发生怎样的事。

其实从刘青松特地向林炜翔表露自己是新寡的时候，他就知道会有这一刻，他谋算好的。知道自己是这样的漂亮，风情万种，又无可归依。而林少爷也是同样的热血年轻，又心地善良，拥有这样多的爱与澄澈天真。

两个人起先试探性地胡乱吻着，而后唇齿吃得更深，林炜翔将刘青松的腕子压进床垫里去，那朵瑟缩的白绒花被掌心扣着，他们全不在意了。


	3. 夜雨

他们对彼此的身体很陌生，床太小，解开衣裳时像打架，布料缠作一团，手脚同怀抱都施展不开。屋子被罩进暗夜里，全凭摸索与试探。

不舍得走远去按灯。温煦稍稍放却就要凉，情意也一样。

刘青松支起身，去点床头的蜡烛，微弱火光似夜风里的星子般摇晃，足够了。

他回头，衣裳方才脱了一半，纽扣没解全，烛光淌在裸露后背与肩头，映得肌肤像缎子般光滑。

正对上林炜翔沉浸情欲的眼眸。在平日里，那双眼睛是稚气的、天真懵懂的，此刻却忽地凌厉起来，长睫垂展的每一瞬，刀锋似的薄光溅起，划在人的皮肉上是千百道灼痕，又酥又痒。

林炜翔的眼眸居高临下地迫近了，手从刘青松衣衫下摆沿着脊骨游上去，掐着他的脖子，似拎猫般逗弄了几下，迫使刘青松仰起头，然后去吮吻他的唇。

简直没说是咬，像是属狗的。而后沿着颈项的曲线下移，牙齿轻咬他的肩——也用了舌头，要人觉得疼时，又瞬间被温柔的炽热包裹。

刘青松的眼神渐渐变得迷离起来，他有过经验——全然受摆布的处子很无趣，他当然不是，否则不敢擅自撩拨。只是经历得不多，知道怎样是好，却不清楚还能这样好。

衣料簌簌滑落在地，刘青松圆翘的臀肉被一点点地揉开了，腰也不自知地往前送。他的水一直很多，湿哒哒地吞吐着林炜翔的手指，声音是故意插弄给他听的，似扇在耳畔般烧他的脸。

一下子就明白了，林炜翔也绝非初经人事。刘青松觉得自己有些好笑，送上门的家庭教师，原是要去教别人的，岂料又被驯服。也不要紧，初次不见得就多宝贵。想起自己的头一回，像在做任务——的确是任务，痛苦、煎熬，冷静。情事里的冷静最可悲，因为清醒，不爱与不被爱，都很分明。

林炜翔拧过刘青松的下颌，声音不很欢喜，“你在想别人。”

他的性器已然抵在穴口，只是很浅地插弄着，还没怎样用力，已经被逐寸含进去了。穴里温热柔软，轻轻插了几下，水就不断地流，蹭得交合的地方黏黏的、热热的。

刘青松忽尔觉得后悔——不至于非得同林炜翔到这个地步，只恨自己太蠢。想要推，说的不是“不要”，而是“算了”。

“你他妈让我现在算了，是不是玩儿我啊。”林炜翔一把掐过刘青松的手腕，钉在床面上，箍紧了。

刘青松的腰此时已经被肏软了，清液自性器前端难以自抑地流出来，蒙蔽了他试图挣扎的心。

置身长夜，仍觉眼前一暗，原是林炜翔彻底猛肏进来，插得很凶，也急。相处时这样温柔没脾气的人，在床上没有半分情面讲。抽插的水声四溢，刘青松死死咬了下唇喘息着，全身都颤抖了，却还要忍着不呻吟出声。他总是这样倔，颠倒众生的人，自己一定无辜。

可又觉得自己有罪。说是救国，何以至此。欢愉因失却道德的愧怍而强烈，如今沪上王法太多，竟说不准犯的到底是哪一条。

林炜翔的脸和眼睛都是红红的，情动时也像个小孩子——心机百出花招繁多的小孩子，刘青松渐渐绷直了身子，只觉身下一波接一波地被肏出了水，沁在床面上湿湿凉凉的——总不会这样死了罢，那瞬间他昏昏沉沉地想，穴里却将林炜翔绞得更紧了，甚至是挺着腰一下一下地往前送，想要被肏到更深的地方。

他握了林炜翔的手，很细声地说：“你往底下去点儿。”

林炜翔轻轻笑了一声，话是讲得很柔情的，“结过婚了，就是不一样。”

刘青松火极了，却又没有办法，穴里还一开一合地吞吐着，每下被狠狠地插，心就跟着剧烈地颤。

林炜翔掐紧他的腰，让两个人的身体深深地嵌合着，使劲凶狠地连撞了数十下，却在刘青松被肏得腰身发抖，浑身抽搐的时候，忽尔将动作慢下，很是随意地问，“是你从前的男人好，还是我？”

你信不信我一枪崩了你。刘青松在心里咬牙切齿地骂。他的床底下是有枪的，但一个清秀温文的留洋学生，新寡无依，男人过世不久就勾引请他来做家庭教师的贵少爷上门肏穴，又怎会懂如何上膛？

他恶狠狠地讲，“你闭嘴。”

林炜翔的确不再讲话了，很慢很慢地往里边用力插了几下，最后一下特别使劲，方才跌宕撕咬良久的欲望与销魂此刻一涌而出，漫过了刘青松的眼睛，精水滴滴答答地落在小腹上。

而林炜翔却借了刘青松蔓延的汹涌情潮重新狠命插送起来，全然不顾刘青松已经失了魂般地想要蜷缩成团，强行抵开他的双腿又肏了十来下。

刘青松指尖掐在林炜翔肩头，才勉力说了半句，“你不要……”只觉穴内性器抽动了几下，微热精水已经尽数射进来了。

林炜翔俯身拥过刘青松，只一会儿，很快就分开。

穴口此时才觉得火辣辣地疼，黏腻的水还在缓缓往外流着，刘青松怔怔地翻过身去，也不顾烛火还烧着，发烫的身体甚么也没有穿。

他只是凄迷地想着心事，想自己十五岁出洋，如今才廿岁，整个人，这辈子，好似都做坏了，白来了。

林炜翔的手背拭过刘青松的脸颊，柔声说，“弄疼你啦？为什么要哭。”

“我……我没有。”刘青松还在犟嘴，心里却觉得苦涩。他来接近林炜翔，当然不是为了要人来爱他，而此刻也清晰了，林炜翔是不会爱他的。

他捉起那段松开的黑纱往手腕上缠，知道林炜翔在看，于是偏要让他看得更真切。

林炜翔的目光逐渐下移，落在刘青松白皙裸背上被自己吮咬出的斑驳痕迹，下身又开始发烫发硬了。他伸手去揉刘青松的臀缝，方才的精水还在滴滴答答往外淌，忽然从身后捞起刘青松的腰，再一次将性器插进还半开着的湿润穴口里。

刘青松将喘息声和眼泪一同埋进凌乱的湿被，拳头攥得紧紧的，臀却慢慢地翘起来，木然地承受着。

做到后来不再需要点灯，因为已经天亮。

睁开眼睛时，林炜翔已经穿好衣裳，正站在书桌旁边端详着甚么——刘青松即刻全醒了，迅速扯过衣衫草草系好，下床走过去，话却问得轻巧，“你在干嘛。”

林炜翔回头同他笑，“在看你的画儿。”

刘青松心中是毫不慌张的。他的住所里没有同社团相关的任何密报，电文阅后即焚，带有倾向性的画也是完稿了就送出去刊，从不留在手边。抽屉是上了锁的，恶作剧地在里头放了几本从前学日文时候的课本与习题。若说是书，这年代哪位弄潮儿没读过从苏俄译的书？

“能看得懂么你。”他镇定地同林炜翔玩笑。

“眼睛是眼睛，鼻子是鼻子，怎么看不懂。”林炜翔说，“你有天该画画我，画我这绝世……哎哟，说不下去了。”自己倒捂着脸害羞地先笑起来。

刘青松笑了，说，“好，画没有头发的你。”

凉风悄悄从窗缝钻进来，仍是带了雨意。“还在下雨。”刘青松说。

林炜翔看了他一眼。

刘青松辩明自己没有再留他的意思，“你的衣服没有干……也还是要走的。”

“其实，在这儿也挺好，安安静静的。就我和你两个人。”林炜翔忽尔说。

刘青松一怔，避开了他的眼神，“你怎么走。”

“我总是有办法。”林炜翔说着，脱下了刘青松借他的衣裳，把淋了隔夜雨的湿洋服重新穿好。

刘青松问，“你姊夫做沙龙，你怎地要避出来？”

林炜翔规规矩矩地系好领结，说，“我对他们那些事不感兴趣，每次都躲出去，听着烦。”

林少爷下楼时，刘青松没有去送。自己洗了脸，在掌心抹了点雪花霜，搽开了，按到脸上去。镜子里的容颜清秀又纯良。好似惊涛骇浪来，也不过一阵迷雾，淡却一切，销蚀所有。

刘青松瞥了一眼怀表，和明凯约好碰头的时间快要到了。


	4. 燃居

“今天天气很好呀。”刘青松走进拐角处的一间咖啡座，男招待看见他，笑着点点头，讲的是法语，意味着这个联络点还是安全的。

“你好。”刘青松回了他唯一会讲的法文。

刚坐下没多久，明凯就到了。明少穿得文质彬彬，连配饰都华贵。远远看过去，都只会认为是富家子的寻常消遣。

“还以为你会迟到。”明凯说。

刘青松昨晚被折腾得太厉害，几乎没合过眼，浑身上下酸疼不堪，仍旧淡淡地说：“不至于。”

明凯直接讲了正事，“人死得比计划早。”

刘青松捏了捏指关节，“不用谢。”

明凯看向他的眼神是疼爱的，像待幼弟。也的确是，刘青松是他在东瀛念书时一手引向这条路的小学弟，他理应事事关照他。

“既然日本人接不了这个职，估计我在新政府的任命很快就会下来，到那时见面就更不方便了，以后由韩指导同你联络。”

“好。”刘青松颔首，又补充道，“当心。”

暗夜里的潜行者似走独木桥，每次会面，都有可能是最后一次。不存在严肃郑重的道别。

明凯慨然一笑，“不入虎穴焉得虎子，曲线救国罢了……”

曲线救国，刘青松回想起昨晚的荒唐，不由低下头去，唇边浮起一抹苦笑。

他说：“我们当时猜测得没错，林公馆的确是新政府议事的其中一个据点，从集会人员名册下手，梳理出各界潜伏的亲日分子名单应该不难。”

“明刀明枪不可怕，暗地的毒蛇和冷箭最难防。”

刘青松微笑道：“那我和你，谁是毒蛇，谁是冷箭？”

明凯也笑，“就算你是冷箭，也是淬过毒的。”

玩笑间，明凯忽然变了脸色，压低声音道：“隔壁两组这些天，被端了好几个点。”

刘青松绷直了身体，思索道：“怎么会？莫非有人叛变了？”

明凯说：“在排查了，范围还是太大，谁都有可能。”

他关切道：“你现在住的地方还安全吧，谨慎起见，还是趁早再换一处。”

“我……”刘青松想，只有林炜翔到过自己的住所，他姊夫和新政府的勾当，林少爷到底清楚多少？他露出一个若有所思的笑，道：“好啊，那我这些天便再换个地儿住。”

明凯还待再嘱咐几句，身后的招待突然高声接待起客人，“外头起风了呢，先生。”

两人匆匆交换一个眼神，明凯将身体懒洋洋倚在卡座软垫，抬手指了指自己的脖子，同刘青松示意：“刘少的蜜运，真令人羡慕。”

刘青松的脸一烫，知道明凯笑话他身上留下的痕迹。当即在心底咒骂了林炜翔千百回，却仍佯装无事地将衬衫纽扣多系了一个。目送明凯起身，都知道是又到了分别的时候。新一天，迎来新的生死难测。

回去的路上，刘青松更加小心起来，特意绕了路，确认了没有人在跟，才快步上楼。不急着开门，附耳细听一阵，手里的枪已经上膛，突然撞进门去，扫视一圈，没有发现任何异常，这才稍稍放下心来。

合上门，刘青松仰倒在床上。这个住所不能称之为家，随时准备遁走、逃亡与无休止的漂泊，直至房顶盖下来似棺木般裹住他的尸身，无去处亦无归途。在留日时，他无时无刻不牵挂着故土——而家乡的月色已经很淡了，不能再回到那样的家庭里去。总归要做点甚么，不是牺牲就是燃烧，都可以。

被褥里氤氲着若有似无的香水味，那是不属于他的味道。刘青松喜欢打扮，但从不用香。林家信佛，林炜翔爱用的香也是草木调，低柔醇厚，像被打磨得很圆润的佛手珠，而他自己明明是柔和却棱角分明的人。

刘青松回想起和林炜翔相拥而卧的那一夜，心中忽尔觉得温柔安定，即便是承受着暴戾凶狠的索求，也有凄楚的甜蜜。恍惚觉得，他同林炜翔已经认识许久了。

寻常爱侣的新婚夜也会是这样么——怕是多想了，被他无数次代称为“丈夫”的男人，同他并没有甚么实质婚姻关系，只是地下迂回的暗号，同毒蛇、冷箭一般。他其实没有经历过像样的感情。

自问是不懂爱人的，而别人也不会来爱他。贪慕一点皮相好，慷慨给予柔情蜜意就是爱了么。不是这样的。

贪婪的念头很疯狂，也是因为清醒，才痛苦。救亡图存，民族大义，虚浮的情情爱爱就似地底尘。

他蜷缩在被子里又将就过了一夜，睡得很沉，像被温柔地揽入温热怀抱里。

第二天醒来时冬日暖阳正好，刘青松推开窗子看了看，回身坐在书桌前，草草勾了张人像，没有头发，跟小和尚似的，眼神倒是很机灵，像聪慧小狗黑幽幽的眸子溜溜直转。

他笑了一下，将画像随手掷在桌面。从香烟匣里抽出一根香烟，擦了洋火，却又不点烟。洋火直直从指间坠于纸面，火舌张牙舞爪，舔舐周遭凌乱书卷纸页，很快衣衫布料也被吞噬其中，滚滚黑烟漫舞。

“你家被烧了？”林炜翔发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。

刘青松很是懊恼的模样，“是啊。”

“怎么这样笨的？”

“去你妈的。”刘青松驳道：“我就生个炉子，哪里知道能烧过头，总不会是我的问题罢。”

“那现在怎么办嘛。”

刘青松说：“钱是赔给三房东了，让他们自个儿争去。”

林炜翔作了强调，“我是问你这段时间住哪儿。”

“我、我不知道。”刘青松叹了一口气，“最近沪上乱得很，租界里的房子不好找，租金也贵。”

他的神色很惆怅，声音也低落下去，“这个时候，偏偏黄琛又在北宁。”

——意思是，我再没有别的依靠了。

温柔多情的林少爷总是善良的，他踌躇了一会儿，开口道：“我家在租界里还有一栋空的小楼，要么你……”

刘青松愕然抬头。他料想依林炜翔的性情，定会雪中送炭，毕竟他曾无数次撞见林少爷在静宜路口喂食流浪猫。却没预计到炭火太旺盛了也能落井下石。林炜翔是想在小公馆金屋藏娇的意思么，处厌了，就将他扫地出门去，那栋小楼里有过多少女主人？——自己的颜面不要紧，传了出去，万一林家干涉起来，社团大业毁于一旦，担待不起。若是能在林公馆赖着，顶了家庭教师这个名头，行事自然方便许多。

他支支吾吾，一时想不出哪个台阶好下。

“父亲。”梧桐原是坐在一旁吃糖果，此时却兴奋地跑来拉住林炜翔的手，雀跃道：“你让松哥哥和我们一块儿住吧，这样他就可以每天都教梧桐画画儿，每天都弹琴给梧桐听。”

林炜翔看了刘青松一眼，蹲下身去抱他的小姑娘，哄道：“别闹，这样松哥哥会不方便的。”

他讲松哥哥时不自知地带了梧桐讲话的小孩子口吻，腔调有几分似撒娇。刘青松的确比林炜翔大些——若是正经场合，林炜翔是绝不肯喊哥哥的。

刘青松闻言，心头微微一颤，心跳也快了起来。该死，他想着，自己一贯以明凯为师，事事效仿，如今竟连怜爱幼弟的恶习也全盘学了过来。下回若是再见，定要狠狠宰明少一顿酒席以好泄愤。

“如果梧桐喜欢……”他即刻接过话来，“我也没甚么不好的。”

小姐听他这样说，又叫又笑，开心极了。刘青松见她这样快乐，忽尔觉得很难过，更多是自责——想起他出洋前，四房的妹妹也同梧桐一般大，拉他手喊他松哥哥，嘱他从东洋给她买最好的洋娃娃。如今小妹也应长了年岁，身体还康健么，是否也像梧桐一般趣稚可人？梧桐替他解围，他却背地里同她的父亲做这样的苟且之事，对不住她的母亲……自他走上这条路，愧疚的创痛，无时无刻不在吞噬他的灵魂。

老妈子带梧桐到小厅去吃甜汤，只刘青松和林炜翔对站着。

“你坐啊。”林炜翔大咧咧地在沙发上坐了，翘起腿来晃着，“来了就当自己家罢，缺什么，等下我喊人去布置。”

“谢谢。”沉默了一会儿，刘青松说。

林炜翔笑了，“你这个人，说谢谢，也像在骂人。”

“我不要你谢我。”他的话带了一点缱绻的意思，“……或者说，我不要你这样谢我。”

刘青松利落接过话来，“那你要我怎样谢的，以身相许么，也许过了。”

许过你，也许过国。

林炜翔的脸倏地红了，床上这样卖力的人，却似害羞得听不懂这些话。

他问起了别的，“你从前，是怎样挣钱的？”

刘青松说：“卖画。”

“画画儿一定很费眼神罢。”

刘青松笑了，“怎样，做家庭教师的薪水哪里够的。”

林炜翔的神情变得认真起来，“你以后……就不会这样辛苦了。”

他讲话的语气太诚恳，连玩笑都带上承诺意思。刘青松不敢再听，更不要提去信。


	5. 寒衣

“咦？”林炜翔搁下茶杯，很是吃惊的模样。

他示意刘青松读报。刘青松正在喝牛奶，廿岁了，还希望再长高些。一眼看过去，瞥了标题，慢慢地“欸”了一声，又舔了舔上唇。

新闻写的是即将上任新政府某职的日本要员横死在美华饭店。

直觉之下，刘青松疑心林炜翔正在目不转睛地观察他的表情——于是应付得很冷淡，平日里他都是这副模样，对许多于己无关的事没有过多好奇心。天塌下来，也就那样。

林炜翔还是显得相当震惊，“这不就是我们去美华吃粉蒸仔鸡那天么？”刘青松接过报纸，装模作样翻来覆去地看，报道写得很简略，没提要员死因，料想背后警察局一定人仰马翻地查。

“你怎么看？”刘青松随意问道。

“我？”林炜翔道：“这关我甚么事的。”

他伸了个懒腰，“可能我姊夫有得忙了。”

老妈子匆匆过来喊，说是有少爷的电话。林炜翔起身去接，踢踏了几步，又回头同刘青松笑，“你看，这不就来了么？”

过了一会儿他回来了，还没开口，刘青松就说：“林公馆今晚又被征用了？”

林炜翔说：“是，今晚我们带梧桐到外边吃去。”

他讲话时坐得离刘青松近了，刘青松正想说，你们父女俩出去逛，我有什么好凑热闹，林炜翔已经俯身过来亲他，吃他唇上的牛奶泡泡。

怕有人过来，刘青松想推，却被林炜翔抱得更紧了，“梧桐在午觉，没事的”，于是两个人搂在一块儿，亲吻了许久。

大概因为是牛奶加了糖的缘故，这个吻格外甜。刘青松是全然被动的，不知道林炜翔要把这段畸情往哪个方向引。的确是做过一次，也只一次，昨晚他们楼上楼下主客分明地睡过去，规规矩矩的，往后兴许还有许多次。林炜翔定然不会讲说中意他，同他睡觉不是因为喜欢他的缘故——而是想要他。刘青松心里很分明。

为了这份可利用于掩护的怜惜，刘青松不得不继续作出无助的可怜，他极痛恨这样的可怜，连带自己的漂亮皮相，通通都讨厌。

他试探道：“你姊夫谈事，你不出面打点真的可以？”

林炜翔不屑一顾道：“他是很想我同他做事的，只是我懒得。”

又全无顾忌没头没脑地问，“你以前的男人是怎么走的？”

刘青松不愿多讲，只是敷衍道：“他福薄，我命硬……谁要是同我在一块儿，都没有好结果。”

林炜翔用手去抚他的脸，一双眸子黑幽幽的，“我洪福齐天，也不信命。”

这种折福的话怎么好讲，偏偏林炜翔敢。

刘青松终于开口问了，“怎么一直不见你太太？”

“我吗？”林炜翔笑嘻嘻看着他，好似听了甚么很好笑的话，“我又没有成家”，顿了顿又说，“不像你。”

“从前家里是给我相过一个人的，说是同他在一起，有那种长长久久的命。”

刘青松默默地听了，问：“后来呢。”

林炜翔说：“那个人去留洋了，新派人，处不来旧式家庭，婚就退了。”

“不结就不结了，我也不是非得稀罕他，他算甚么好东西的，还不知道在家里排老几。”话是讲得无所谓，委委屈屈的腔调，还是流露了孩子气。

刘青松揶揄他，“不是说不信命么？”

林炜翔朗声道：“岂止不信命，也不觉得同谁就能长长久久。”

他似笑非笑地说：“我这儿还存了他的相片。”

刘青松是不想看的，于是他没有再问。至少明白了，无论林炜翔多疼爱梧桐，她的母亲在他心里也绝不是特别与例外——那还有谁能到他心里去。

这不是刘青松现在需要关心的事情。

小汽车驶近巷口，路窄，开不过去，干脆就下来走。梧桐闹着要吃西点，林炜翔不允，说是就要吃晚餐，再吃点心要闹肚子。看着林炜翔带小孩子是很好笑的，年轻父亲也只不过是半大小孩。小姑娘扁着小嘴，大眼睛扑闪泪光，刘青松不舍得，就作主买了。梧桐嘴甜，说，还是松哥哥对我好。林炜翔不服气，埋怨刘青松道，“你看你来没几天，都把小孩儿惯坏了。”

人多，黄包车也乱窜，林炜翔和刘青松分别牵了梧桐，让小姑娘走在他俩中间。林炜翔带着梧桐的手前前后后地甩，梧桐也拉着刘青松的手越甩越高。

就这样走了一路，恍惚间有了一家三口的况味。年少时刘青松也憧憬过成家，他读书并不大好，由是颇为向往妻子能是女学生，精通琴棋书画诗词歌赋日法英三语，一同教育聪慧伶俐的小孩。后来就不想了。

刘青松给梧桐擦干净嘴角，点心屑沾上小姑娘的小袄了，她的父亲仍没个正形地乐呵呵甩手，“幼稚完了没？”他无奈道。

林炜翔一本正经教育梧桐，“再不能馋嘴了，松哥哥讲你幼稚。”

“我、我没有。”刘青松气结，“我说你！”

梧桐也学他说话，同父亲讲：“我说你！”

林炜翔哭笑不得，和刘青松斗了几句嘴，一起都笑了。

上了酒楼，虽然不是季节，还是点了一两道珊瑚面和虾仁嫩豆腐，温了一壶黄酒。小孩子是不能喝酒的，林炜翔又额外多点了一份蟹粉小笼。

不多时有位少女掀了帘子进来，问要不要听唱曲。林炜翔说也行，不挑唱牌了，请她随意唱。都没料到唱的是四季歌——其实应该想到的才是，这支曲近来很时兴。

秋季到来荷花香，大姑娘夜夜梦家乡。醒来不见爹娘面，只见窗前明月光。冬季到来雪茫茫，寒衣做好送情郎。

寒衣做好送情郎。刘青松怔怔地听着，黄酒在喉头打转，只觉不应该，曲子太凄凉，小孩子不能喝酒，自然也不能让她伤不明白的心。他自己是心酸的，不敢往深处想，许多事由不得他。像一片很飘零的孤叶，任风起落，随波逐流。

林炜翔的手自桌下伸过来，牵住了刘青松的手，两个人悄无声息地十指相扣。少女又唱了一遍，只见窗前明月光，寒衣做好送情郎。

掌心的温煦令刘青松有了人间烟火的实感，终于不似在天上漫无边际地飘。他在心底暗自叹息，林炜翔这个人，是真的太会了。而刘青松从前所历都是例行公事，和罗曼蒂克没有太大干系，几乎要招架不来。

却也不算没有回应，他回握了林炜翔的手，抬眼同他很恍惚地一笑。一刹那，都觉得时间凝驻了，时时刻刻都在相遇，也是离别。

小汽车来接，林炜翔却不走，说是还有酒局。刘青松说他花天酒地太殷勤，他只是笑笑，微微低了一点头，似在哄他，“我要去谈生意，不赚钱，哪里能养得起你……们。”

炽热的暧昧欲盖弥彰。而刘青松回到林公馆后冲了个冷水澡，所留恋的温热全都凉了，心肠渐渐又硬起来。

老妈子喊刘少，说小姐哭了，不肯睡觉。他去哄，梧桐红着眼睛说想娘亲，他问，梧桐的娘亲长甚么样，哥哥给她画像。梧桐只是摇头，说从来没见过。刘青松给小姑娘唱歌，声音压得很轻，忽尔想起，自己也好些年没有见过母亲。

公馆的灯全暗下来，林炜翔还没有回家。刘青松悄然潜进书房，按了灯，快步走到几个上了锁的抽屉前，轻松撬开了。第一个放的账本，他粗略翻了翻，好似没见到林家同日本人在明面上有生意往来。第二个放的还是账本，只是上边搁了一把枪——他拿起来掂了掂，子弹是满的。第三个——

一阵不安骤然袭上心头。刘青松回想起在一把火烧了上个住所之前，他也曾仔细检查自己上了锁的抽屉，拉开、锁好，开锁、合上，当时没有察觉任何异样，现在想起来，总觉得自己的抽屉也被人开过了。

心绪杂乱，看见第三个抽屉里装着的东西，又是一惊。许多个小瓶小罐，里面灌了无色液体，瓶罐并不是满的，液体面高低不一，旁边还摆了许多针管。刘青松是用惯毒的人，笃定这些瓶罐里装着的绝非十全大补汤，正寻思着能不能不露痕迹地抽出一些液体来……门铃声忽尔大作，在林公馆的小洋楼里来回碰撞出断了弦般的凄响。

林炜翔推开书房门时，刘青松正在台灯下托着脸乱翻书，一脸困色。

“你在干嘛。”林炜翔打量着他。

刘青松垂下眼帘，脱口而出道：“我、我在想你。”


	6. 画海

林炜翔显然是酒喝得有些多了，却不算很醉。他向刘青松走来，自黑漆一片的门角处踱至灯色下方，微微抿了一点唇，浅淡光影似雾一般虚浮在空中，俊秀轮廓锋利如薄刃，眉眼处却是很疲倦的神色。

他同刘青松笑，好似对方才的话信以为真，酒意朦胧地说，“我也想你了。想快点见到你，就回来了。”

“你到底喝了多少？”刘青松搁了下书，起身。林炜翔往前一步，他退一步，林炜翔再进一步，刘青松再想退，已是不能了。

林炜翔看了刘青松许久，忽尔掐过他的手腕抵在书架上，整个人迫近了。

他俯身喃喃地说：“如果有一天，我下地狱了，你同不同我去。”

刘青松挣了几下，手腕仍是被死死扣着，也就没再使蛮劲，只是很轻地笑了一下。“说的甚么疯话。”

他想，我不会同你去的。

因为我自己也要下地狱，到时候，兴许能在那里再会面。

林炜翔开始吻他，起先刘青松要躲，林炜翔撤了紧握他手腕的手，温柔地揽过他的腰，迷茫道：“你亲亲我，好不好。”

刘青松的心同他的腰身一道软下去，像一团飘忽的柳絮。他的手搭上林炜翔的背，一路游移，又攀向他的肩。另一只手开始解自己的纽扣，露出分明锁骨与纤细的腰。刘青松觉得自己大概也醉不轻了。

两个人跌跌撞撞往书桌那边走，在刘青松被吻得快要站不住时，林炜翔将他一下子抱起来。

衣衫绕着手指在地面拖行，刘青松的手往下垂，撤手时在桌底处扣了一枚花样精巧的胸针，是窃听器。衣料跌下来，他的腰被林炜翔握住了，刘青松在神晕目眩中清醒地意识到，自己远远还没有疯。

书房和书桌，都应该是用来读书的，此刻刘青松就是那本书——身体是，心却不是。他的心连他自己都不明白，同林炜翔的一样，都是无字天书。两个人迫切地拥吻缠绵，而实际上，谁也不明白谁，像两只离群的孤雁，热烈地扑扇着羽翼，试图依偎取暖抵御凄风苦雨，却悲哀地发觉不通彼此的语言。

林炜翔的手滑过刘青松的背，肌肤的细腻触感似光洁的瓷器，宁折不屈，碎了也要伤人满手血。他解开领带，刘青松懵懂地看着他，眼前一暗，丝质触感严密地罩下来。

目难视物太危险，像是待宰的羔羊般无助。本能让他下意识开始防卫，双手却都被林炜翔控住了，听见皮带解开的叮当声，两只手腕随即被皮带紧紧捆绑在一起。

刘青松当然可以挣脱，在从前的训练里他可以用嘴衔铁丝开手铐，而现在没有办法，因为林炜翔在亲他。

跌坐在皮椅上，能感受到腿被分得很开，不着寸缕，最隐秘的欲望全然裸露，林炜翔的手指揉弄着他的臀缝，穴口渐渐柔软地张开了，汁水横流，刘青松的腿被架上林炜翔的肩头，再叠折在自己胸前，腰被稍稍托起，身体已经被迫摆布成最适合肏弄的姿势——此刻渴望夹杂恐惧，除了等待一无所有。

这次林炜翔是直接插进来的，那一下刘青松觉得有些疼了，更多是满，又酸又涨。销魂得像是整个人舒展开来，可以无穷尽地接纳、承受与容忍。只有在交欢里，一贯自矜的刘青松才能接受居高临下的怜爱。

性器插送得很快，也深，水流出来滴在椅面，肉体撞击的声音听得让人面红耳赤。刘青松只庆幸被蒙了双眼，好想象自己的灵魂已出窍在另一个人身上，喘息与呻吟都与他本人无关。而下身的确是被肏开了，双手仍被皮带箍紧，一切的情动、羞耻与自我谴责，只能被情人尽收眼底。

接连的顶送让刘青松快要喘不过气，林炜翔却一刻也没有让他和缓下来，随手自桌面笔筒抽了支笔让刘青松咬紧了。

刘青松骂道，“滚你妈……”像张牙舞爪的小猫儿一样，话没说全，而口涎已经不由自主流下来。他暗自发誓，今晚一定会杀了林炜翔，枪与刀都可以，然后永远忘记这一夜……可是他的穴肉把人家绞得又是那样紧，只不过稍稍插得浅了些，已经迫不及待主动往下含。

刘青松的精水射出来时，林炜翔还在凶狠地肏他，甚至还将他抱起来，翻过身去，抵在桌面一下接一下地插，手掐着他的臀肉，甚至是扇，每扇一下，往穴里就撞得更重。

“你同你男人是怎样搞到一起去的？”林炜翔的说话声很软绵，又是如此充斥着占有，“如果你能见到自己现在的样子……你觉得会不会有更多人想来搞你？”

刘青松咬着笔，骂人的话都说不清楚，只觉得被肏得眼泪都要下来了，腿脚也发软，性器前端甩出一行清液溅在地面，抓心挠肺的汹涌快感一波接一波地炸开。像烟花一般，想起了开枪的初次，敌手的血在眼前骤然绽放，铺天盖地淋下来，每夜都在吞噬他温存的梦。

他明明是可以把笔吐掉的，可以挣脱皮带，扯开覆眼的领带，同林炜翔大打出手输赢难论。可他不得不承认，自己是在享受着的。他可耻地沉沦在同林炜翔交欢时的每一分秒。

像无助猎物被拖至砧板面，刀口抵在雪亮的肚皮上来来回回地磨，赌上了全副身家性命，只求换一个痛快了断。又似打字机在纸面上循环往复地凿，能写下的，都是亘古不变的谎言，关于瞬息欢愉可抵天长地久。

直到林炜翔终于全部射进来，刘青松才忽然似脱力般伏在桌面，他自己是再没什么可射的了。笔自唇舌滑落，他低低地呻吟了一声，过后便一动不动了，仿佛已经到了极致。

林炜翔也缓了一会儿，这才去解开刘青松身上缚着的皮带与领带。刘青松眯起眼睛躲避乍来的光，泪也还没有流干。他不知道自己的眼睛已经红了，只是凶狠地盯着林炜翔。

“你不是人。”他想骂得更有气势些，因为乏力，声音很小。

林炜翔抱起刘青松，捡了衣服给他穿好，自己也随意披了件薄衫，同刘青松在软皮梳发上坐下来，给他揉手腕。

皮带缚久了，在刘青松的白皙肌肤上留了几道很深的红印。刘青松想抽回手，还是由得林炜翔握了，他叹了一口气，依偎进林炜翔怀里。

少有的主动，令林炜翔浑身一僵。很快又如常了，仍旧轻柔地替刘青松按着手腕。

“你无论同谁……都闹得这么凶么。”刘青松问。

“也不是。”林炜翔好像想了很久该怎样答，“就你，我不是很能忍得住。”

刘青松不说话了。林炜翔的确是有过其他人的，自第一回他就知道，那时他不很在乎。今夜这个时候，无端生出了几分酸涩，却很快明白，是自己贪心了。他自己也没办法拿出很好的心意，来贪恋林炜翔这份情。

林炜翔轻轻亲了一下他的脸，说，“你如果不欢喜，往后，我再没有……”

“别说这种话。”刘青松即刻打断他，自嘲似地笑了一下，“我又不是你的谁。”

刘青松尝试迈开步子，发现不太走得动路，方才腿张开太久了。于是林炜翔将他拦腰抱起来，一直抱至客房床上，给他盖好被子，熄了灯，合上门。

他是不会同他睡在一起的。

上楼的脚步声逐渐消散，刘青松在黑暗中又睁开了眼睛。

潜行入书房，再次亮了灯，满眼狼藉，处处都是恣意风流过后的残迹。明天会有佣人来收拾得焕然一新，所有的放纵与疯狂，不过都是一场梦。刘青松终于坐实了，他就是林公馆流言蜚语里靠着几分姿色，勾引少爷、攀附望族的轻薄浪荡子。他不在乎——反而更好，不易让林家起疑心。

皮椅上还沁了一大块水渍，书桌面也是一塌糊涂。刘青松径自走过去，走到一幅西洋画前，在画框附近仔细观察摸索了一番，突然徒手将画摘下，一个内嵌密格赫然暴露眼前，里面摆放了一个保险柜。

方才林炜翔问他在做甚么时，眼角余光不经意间瞥向了西洋画。只一瞬，很快移开，但刘青松已经迅速捕捉到了。

开保险柜花了好些时间，幸好这一夜还长。里面只有一叠薄纸，都是近来造访林公馆的宾客宴请名单，沙龙，商品小型发布会，茶话会，游艺会。歌舞升平，欣欣向荣。

认字迹，写得歪歪扭扭，是林炜翔亲笔誊抄的。刘青松飞速浏览名册，翻至近几月的记录时，目光骤然凝滞了，眉头深深蹙起，手心发凉。

纸上记了许多日本要员或者商界亲日分子的名字，也正常，林炜翔姊夫会在这里设宴，诡异的是，好些名字都被勾了红框——

而这些人都已经死了。

有几个熟悉的名字，甚至是刘青松手下的亡魂。就连，就连前几日横死在美华饭店的那位日本要员，他的名字已经被勾上笔墨崭新的血淋红框。

而其他红框里的名字，刘青松从未收到过社团下达的清除指令。是其他组的任务？可能吗，有几个人明面上是忠肝义胆的爱国资本家，如今他们是真的倾向日方了么？

更令人疑虑的问题浮上心头，林炜翔为甚么要收录这份名单。刘青松的确是为了厘清亲日分子名册来的，只是没料到这些记录会由林炜翔所记……得来全不费功夫，不得不让人起疑。

思虑算计在心头隆隆作响，轰鸣不定，刘青松面无表情将记录复归原位，西洋画也重新挂好。画面是很寻常的海景，黄昏下有鸣笛远航的渡轮。


	7. 拷心

渡口笛声悠扬，夕阳破窗，溅入搅动不定的咖啡杯里。

“你在听吗？”韩指导发觉了刘青松的失神。

刘青松仍是晃着手腕搅咖啡，“我在想。”

他问，“我给你的那两个名字，上级回电是什么指令。”

韩指导抬指叩了叩桌面。

刘青松会意。

莫非从林炜翔手里窃来的情报是真的？在关注到死亡名单的同时，刘青松发现了另一个疑点。近三月以来，有两个陌生的名字频繁参与林公馆集会，此后社团接连折员，毁了好几个联络点。到底是巧合，是陷阱，还是阴谋。

所见之相真或假，凌乱纠葛时刻都在凌迟他。稍有判断不慎，满盘皆输，图谋、布局，一切与所有，都有可能付诸东流。

是真的出了叛徒。刘青松心中一阵黯然失落。

韩指导道：“其中一个人已经失联，另一个人还在社团如常开展工作。”

他又说：“上级指定你去做。”

“我？”刘青松反问。

“是，你和他们不是同组，避免打草惊蛇。”

“怎知不是借刀杀人。”

“已经查证他们的化名户头里有莫名大额款项频繁进账，况且……前几天伪政府组织了搜捕行动，你听说了罢。”

刘青松明白了，那次行动一无所获——就因为叛徒向新政府提供了社团故意泄露的错误消息。

“行。”他应承了。

想了很久，刘青松才讲出了这些天一直盘桓心头的疑虑，“林炜翔这个人，你怎么看？”

“甚么意思？”韩指导惊讶他有此一问。

刘青松迟疑道：“他会不会是我们的人。”

韩指导斩钉截铁道：“不可能。”

“那……有没有可能是渝城那边的？之前死的那些亲日分子，不是已经确认并非全部是社团所为？”

“我们暂时没有收到有渝城分子潜入的电文，如果有，目前是合作时期，两方也会事先通气。何况……”韩指导目光如炬，好似在拷问刘青松的心思，“人都死了，真亲日，还是假亲日，谁能决断，你到底想说甚么。”

一时间，刘青松竟不知自己期盼的是怎样一个回答。

万分之一的希望也好，居然会祈求林炜翔能是他的同路人。但是，怎么可能。

心乱如麻，又不愿韩指导窥破心思，刘青松如常平静道：“林炜翔这个人，没有我最初想的那么简单。”

韩指导直白道：“你非要结论，我可以说，他是一个纯粹的生意人，投机分子。”

这些天来，林炜翔终日设宴赴宴，周旋于商界各家会谈，奔波忙碌。从旁观察，他心情也是坏得很——性情太温和了，郁闷到底也是不言不语，苦与愁都埋在心里，谁也不说。

刘青松听过他同手下人发脾气，说是发脾气，只是说话声大了些，气呼呼地说，这年头要是不同日本人做生意，就没有其他办法了嘛。后面的话刘青松就没细听了，都是些决策之类的事。林炜翔在这方面是从不拖泥带水的，进退之间干脆果断，机遇和风险从来共存。

知道他心烦，刘青松那几天也很少弹琴，只是专心带梧桐画画。或是搬了画架到林炜翔书房里去，各自做各自的事。林炜翔有回忽尔喊他，刘青松正要下笔，抬眼看过去，听见林炜翔问：“要不，你往后就跟了我罢。”而语气却是不太坚决的，好似自己也还没拿定主意。

刘青松沉默了，神情是疑惑的，好似在说，我们都这样了，我还不算跟了你么。

林炜翔又解释道：“不是，我的意思是，要么认真一点……”

“算了。”他露出一个惘然的笑，“总觉得你跟在我身边就会好好的，但我也，我们家……就，欸，算了。”

刘青松怕他在讲要结婚的事，怎么能够，要是这一回任务刘青松能侥幸不死，往后两个人也是要分开的。心中莫名隐痛，也庆幸林炜翔没把话说完。回过神来，画布上的那一笔已经错了。

是油彩，可以一层一层往上叠，天衣无缝。血肉尸骨叠出太平盛世，局外人后来者，谁又能一眼堪破底下两心难许的凄楚错误。

刘青松有桩事是瞒下韩指导没有汇报的。林炜翔抽屉里的不明液体逐日减少，说明有在定期使用。是药，还是毒，用在谁身上？他当然想知道，知己知彼百战不殆，林炜翔是他虚假的枕边人，更可能是暗中劲敌，由是又怕掌握得太清楚——越懵懂、下场越凄惨，却也越幸福，因为好梦不会醒。

“我在他书房装了窃听器，有时他姊夫会来找他谈事，你帮忙听一下。”刘青松同韩指导说。

韩指导问：“你见过他姊夫没有？”

刘青松摇头：“每次他姊夫过来，他都让我不要露面。”

每次听林炜翔提起姊夫总是好笑的，譬如他郁闷道，姊夫讲我是个废物，只是运气好。刘青松说确实，林炜翔骂他畜生吧你，刘青松这才慢条斯理把话讲完，同意林炜翔确实运气很好。

“你笑甚么。”韩指导问。

“我没有。”刘青松匆匆收回思绪。

韩指导正色道：“刘青松，你是不是动心了。”

这句话像一把刀，狠狠地插进刘青松心尖上，来来回回地翻绞。明明觉得疼了，却还是漠然道：“这种东西，我没有的。”

清除叛徒是首要任务。想过远距离架枪，又觉得小题大作，也不能让人一下子就死了，还有话要问。

刘青松观察过，叛徒住所附近时常有伪政府的人巡逻监视。不多，两三个，在他的解决范围之内。

他打扮得很文静，戴上舶来圆框金丝眼镜，看似手无缚鸡之力的读书人。走错夜路拐到巷子里，择了时机去问路，刚说了句先生，抬手就开了枪——早就装过消音器，将人拖去暗处抛了。

另一位只是同他笑了笑，一行血即自眉心处淌下。这位兄弟是大块头，刘青松使了一点劲才将他拖走。

抬手叩门，是社团接头的暗号。里头显然有人声，却犹犹豫豫没来应门。刘青松换了个紧急的暗号，又叩了一遍。

门悄悄开了道窄缝，露出一张惊疑不定的脸。刘青松闯进去，上气不接下气地说：“兄弟……”

两下枪响，对方双膝被穿了个血洞，缓缓跌下来。刘青松一脚踢飞那人手里的枪，将自己冰冷的枪口贴近叛徒前额。

“说。”刘青松冷漠道：“还有一个人藏在哪。”

叛徒膝头血涌不止，皮肉模糊，神色已是极痛楚，哀声道：“是社团派你来的？我对天起誓，绝、绝对没有做过任何背叛社团的事。”

“那我自己查。”刘青松轻蔑一笑，他一贯不喜多废话，正要叩下扳机，对方突然厉声嚎道：“社团今日要你杀我，明天自然也可以要你自己去送死。说的甚么救亡图存，当下时世，不同日本人合作，只有死路一条。人都死全了，还拿甚么救国。”

“你有没有家人、爱人？你不想同他们长长久久过好日子？奔波、飘零、潜伏，我受够了！像我们这样的人，像我们这一代人，都是棋子！都是要白白牺牲的！”

“你没有爱过吗？你没被爱过吗？你没有，我有呀！我的小女儿，今年才四岁……”

四岁，梧桐今年也是四岁，同四房小妹临别的时候，也是四岁，喊他松哥哥，松哥哥。刘青松持枪的手腕微微颤抖了。

对方看他的眼神忽尔变得很奇怪，“你……原来是你！我认得你了。”

他凄厉地叫道：“谁近了你的身，都不会有好结果，你从前的那个搭档……”

刘青松吼道：“你闭嘴！”

只这一瞬，对方忽尔暴起，刘青松手中的枪砰然坠地。寒光乍现，刘青松迅速抬手去格，另一只手掏出备用枪连射数发。眼前的躯体软软瘫倒下去，似一摊肉泥，面容定格在最狰狞一瞬。

大意了。

刘青松退后几步，剧烈疼痛自右手腕锥心刺来，刀口处血如泉涌。

他撕开衬衣简单处理了伤口——太疼了，判断不好有没有伤到手骨。如今还住在林家，受了这样的伤，怎样才能瞒得过林炜翔。

那便不瞒了。

刘青松脱下满是血污的外套，俯身按下打火机。

走出门外才发现下雪了，身后火光缭绕，他没有再回头。

回到林公馆时刚好是晚饭时辰，林炜翔大概又出门赴宴了，只有老妈子陪梧桐吃饭。

刘青松将手背在身后，离梧桐远了些——他身上有血腥味，怕熏着小孩儿，笑着说：“梧桐，松哥哥给你做菜吃，好不好。”

刘少要亲自下厨——想必是留住少爷心意的新花招，老妈子小心翼翼地请刘青松到后厨自由发挥。食材没多少，西红柿、鸡蛋，刘青松勾起唇角，足够了。

他左手执刀在西红柿上划十字，就这么几个小圆果，怎么就能比人的咽喉命脉还要滑，怎么切也切不着。“哎呀”，刘青松惊叫出声，搁了刀，血从他的右手流下来。

刘青松从诊所出来的时候，雪还没有停。很薄很轻的夜雪，映衬暗淡街灯，似鸿毛漫舞，坠地就滞重了，成了心事一样的石头。见了光也不会化，因为春天还远。

出门急，忘了穿外套，只是裹了件单薄的毛线衫。刘青松往林公馆方向慢慢地走，一路也没见着有黄包车——而他暗自期盼车不要来，好让这段路不必走完。

寒街空寂，行人伶仃，只是影子远。十字路口见一个身影远远踱来，裹了长黑外套，撑一柄黑伞，身段颀长，走路姿势是不潇洒的，迈步摆手都笨拙，好似下一瞬就会跌跤。

而抬头望过来的双眸，最亮的星子也比不过。

竟然是林炜翔。

雪夜这样冷，林炜翔怎会在这里自己走路，而神情又是如此疲倦，好似历经心灰意冷，万念无明。

林炜翔也看见他了。站在十字路口中间，安静地等刘青松走过去。

无车，少行人，灯色凄迷，全世界的飘雪都落在那柄轻薄的黑伞上。

刘青松走至他的伞下，林炜翔张口道：“你……”

“闭嘴。”刘青松说。

“啊？”林炜翔又说，“我……”

“闭嘴。”刘青松重复道。然后仰起脸，手攀上林炜翔的衣领，主动去亲吻林炜翔的唇。

林炜翔愣了一瞬，将衣衫单薄的刘青松裹进自己的外套里，箍紧了他的腰。

两个人忘情拥吻，难舍难分。

不要说话。刘青松在心底祈求道，不要再想，不要醒，不要回家，新一天不要到来。

别想了。方才史森明在诊所替他治伤，顺便同他讲，前些天他拿过来的针水已经化验过了，是一种慢性毒。

“杀人于无形，比我平日给你配的毒还狠。”史森明同他说。

刘青松攥紧拳头。方才杀人他不怕，手骨中了刀也无所畏惧，哪怕是死……但此刻，他惶惑了。林炜翔到底要把这些毒用在哪里？又要杀谁？

“这样把人弄死要多久？”他问。

史森明说：“可长可短，丰俭由人，一年半载。快的话，三个月也是可以的。”

不想了。刘青松捧起林炜翔的脸，不管不顾地去吻他。

刚才手腕上的伤真疼啊，也没想要哭，而此时此刻，眼泪好似全在心底流。我不怕死，只怕有一天我要你死。若有一天你我之间，势必要分明敌我，那也只能以生死作了断了。

幸好，不是今宵。还能和你，再过一晚。


	8. 浮山

吻够了，其实并没有，只是林炜翔将彼此的一腔热望止住了，甚至稍微将刘青松推远了，抚上那只缠了纱布的手，蹙眉道：“你受伤了？”

“嗯。”刘青松大大方方地说：“被狗咬了。”

林炜翔好似快要生气了，“你还笑吗，到底是怎么回事嘛。”

“给你做菜，切到手了。”刘青松说，“是你的问题，总不能是我的错。”

林炜翔焦急道，“怎么不叫医生到家里看？”

刘青松垂下眉眼，不讲话。

“公馆的人欺负你了，要同我讲。”林炜翔自以为明白了。

刘青松淡淡道，“谁能欺负得了我啊。”

的确是的。他会开枪，敢杀人，可自保，没有多少人能随意欺辱他，也从来不觉自己需要旁人照顾。残血火光，漠然经受着，都习惯了。

林炜翔笑了，说，“也是，你是很凶的。”

“你能做甚么菜？”他给他撑了伞，两个人在雪路并肩慢慢地朝前走着，灯影铺开，细雪新鲜柔软。

刘青松俏皮一笑，“你猜啊。”

伤口与内心的焦灼，此刻蓦地都淡却了，不由自主地，好似只要这场雪没有停，烦恼事就不必挂心。

“西红柿炒鸡蛋么？”

“你怎么会知道。”

“上次在你家，你不是要做这个嘛……”林炜翔得意地说，“我比你强多了，我还会烧开水。”

忽尔正色起来，柔声道：“等明天我请医生来给你换药。”又轻轻叹了一口气，“没有我照顾你，你怎么办呢。”

林少爷并不大会照顾人，甚至比不得刘青松会做家事，可他的话里情意绵绵，温温热热地熏着刘青松的眼眶。

无论林炜翔立场如何，也是真心待他好的——恍惚间刘青松这样想，但如果林炜翔知道自己能熟练上膛射击杀人放火，将脆弱无辜眉眼换作索命夺魂时的阴鸷漠然，还会这样在意他么。

刘青松避开林炜翔眼神，低声说：“不用麻烦了。”

干脆提起了别的事，“这么冷，林少爷怎么不坐车。”

“喊了小汽车来的。”林炜翔抬手指了指街角，“是我自己想走一走。”

刘青松问：“又去吃酒了吗。”

林炜翔摇摇头，“去看一个好朋友的病。”

刘青松礼貌性地关心道：“快好了吗？”

林炜翔惆怅道：“快不成了。”

他的话音里有真切深沉的悲伤——近乎是一种于无声处的悲哀，甚至是无奈。

“怎么会呢？”刘青松问，“总不会是痨病。”

林炜翔勉力打起精神：“你从前说过的，人有旦夕祸福。”

刘青松摆弄了几下腕上的黑纱，沉默了。这个时候小汽车刚好驶来，两个人自然地中止了谈话。

也不顾开汽车的小伙子怎样看，林炜翔将刘青松环在怀抱里——前些日子在人前还是规规矩矩相处的，后来就无所避忌了。刘青松伏在林炜翔怀里往车窗外看，凄清深沉的夜色闪过数盏街灯，细碎光路长且淡，稍纵即逝，眨了眨眼，就再也望不真切了。

西红柿炒鸡蛋早就凉了，老妈子讲小姐吃了几口，说松哥哥还是画画比较好看。林炜翔说，我吃嘛，热一下给我吃。吃了几勺，看了看刘青松，又去握他的伤手，突然笑出声来，“你这也太亏了。”

刘青松白他一眼，道：“你总这样摸来摸去，我的手怎么会好？”

林炜翔又惦记起医生的事，“我过会儿就打电话，请人今晚就来。”

“你不要忙。”刘青松作出一幅嫌麻烦的气恼模样。

若是今晚就拆了纱布再上药，傻子也要看穿他的伤绝对不是菜刀轻轻划一道。

林炜翔捏着刘青松纱布外的手指玩儿，“你手伤了，要是不好好养，以后还怎么拿笔画画？”

刘青松迟疑道：“画画吗……”

林炜翔反问道：“怎么，你不喜欢画画？”

“我不知道。”刘青松回道。

是真的不知道。当年留洋，能念甚么科就修甚么，能出去就行。读法艰深，学医艰难，画画同样不简单，只是凑巧充当能离家一走了之的渡船。不知道自己喜欢什么，好比走上这条不见天日的死路，从没想过要回头——也回不了头。幻梦之外有幻梦，敢叫日月换新天，到如今已无法回头。

林炜翔自身后拥住他，闷闷地讲，“你如果能有一点，喜、喜欢我，就好了。”

“甚么？”话太直白，刘青松以为自己听错。如今两颗心只隔了几层皮肉，心跳声都叠在一起，两个人理应是明白对方的，可此时此刻，却又是一点都看不分明。

他低笑一声，轻声道：“这样你会死的，可能……比死还惨。”

“真的。”刘青松认真道，“同我在一起，没有好下场，我不骗你。”

林炜翔抬高了声音，热烈道：“我也不骗你，我这个人——别的没甚么，就是命好。”

刘青松在心底叹一口气。

晚上林炜翔吩咐佣人重新收拾床被，要同刘青松在客房睡。灯一熄，两个人安静地躺下去，起先拥抱了一小会儿，刘青松翻了个身，像是要睡了，林炜翔的手又搂过他的腰，钻进睡袍里往皮肉处揉捏着。

“你不要闹了，我手还疼得很。”刘青松嘟囔道。

林炜翔哼道，“我会很乖的。”说罢翻了个身，趴着睡过去，脸好似要埋进枕头里。

这一夜悠长而静谧。刘青松的伤口疼得厉害，梦里梦外都煎熬，但心中沉静——略有一些伤感，为不可测的命运。他自己的命运是清楚的，难逃一死，而他们的命运，未卜亦不能先知。

睁眼时天大白，早亮透了。林炜翔仍旧以俯趴姿势熟睡着，双肩背脊起伏均匀，像水载了山，浅而悠长地沉浮。这样睡，再俊俏的脸都要被枕平，可林少爷的睫毛依旧浓密卷翘，鼻骨仍是挺拔，似雕琢出来的分明轮廓。

刘青松仰面平卧在床，心意忽有所动。若他自己真是新寡图财，林炜翔的确不过见色起意，那他同他的结合，会不会更轻松快乐一点。

一阵接一阵的尖锐门铃声催醒了林炜翔的好梦。他迷迷糊糊地生着起床气，在被子里拱来拱去，手抓脚蹬，只是懒着不愿起，眯着眼睛去推刘青松，“你去瞧瞧是谁过来了，不认识的，赶出去。”

刘青松自顾自地穿衣整理，撂下一句，“我不去。”

于是林炜翔也不动弹，照旧闷头睡着。

有人轻叩房门，小心翼翼在外边急促道：“林少爷，林少爷。”

“哎呀。”林炜翔终于挣扎坐起，抓了抓被压得乱翘的额发，踢着鞋去应门，嘴里委屈道：“一大清早的，怎么就不让人睡觉了嘛。”

来人急道：“大少爷，他昨天夜里……走了。”

刘青松抬眼看去，林炜翔闻言立时整个人站直了，双手攥了拳，不知所措地松开，又攥紧，半晌只一句：“怎么会，怎么会？”

他失神道：“我昨晚刚瞧过他，鸡粥都能吃一大碗，你乱讲。”

来人递来讣告。林炜翔将薄纸捏在掌心揉得皱皱巴巴，偏不展来看，手贴了房门，将人往外赶。

回过身来，眼睛已经红了。

刘青松走过去，问，“你昨晚去探的朋友，他……”

他抬手抚过林炜翔的睫毛，湿漉漉的一片，蹭得指尖满是潮气。

“什么样的人？”

林炜翔轻轻念了一个名字。

刘青松浑身一凛，原来林炜翔讲的好友是他。亲日资本家里极有话事权的人，驰骋沪上商界，翻云覆雨。都说是年轻有为，谈起他时干脆都不讲名字，只是喊作大少爷。之前社团筹划要暗杀他，也是因为难以部署，迟迟未有铺排。

“你同他……很深的交情么？”

林炜翔说：“小时候在一块儿念过几年书。”神色很难过，不愿再往下讲。

他草草系好睡袍，拉开门，像是要匆匆上楼的模样，忽又回头，同刘青松交待道：“我这几天估计会很忙，得去参加他的仪式，还要去照料他的生意。”

生意，仪式……刘青松飞快整理思绪，心中寒意陡生。当真是生意人么，好友猝然离世，林炜翔最先盘算的竟是真金白银。何况，商界要人殒命，仪式上定少不了日本和新政府各方势力浮头，恐怕灵堂就是沪上商界新一轮话语权交割的屠宰场。林炜翔想要的，难道仅仅只是真金白银？

“你当真要去仪式？”他喊住林炜翔。

“当然，为什么不啊？”林炜翔早已止了泪，目光深邃至难测。

那便是要同日本人投诚了。刘青松手心冰凉，神色却是漠不关心的，淡淡道：“我不管你的事。”

“我下午去做衣裳。”

这些日子刘青松一直住在林公馆，要用的枪械之类都不方便藏在手边，上次同韩指导提过要补给，韩指导只和他说，你是画画的，要买画具，就要到杂货铺，要是想穿新衣裳，就得去裁缝店。

刘青松瞥了一眼林炜翔撂在床头的讣告，忽然有所预感，冬天日子还长，薄衫能抵几日寒，是到了要新做一批衣裳的时候。

岂料林炜翔听了，双目炯炯，竟接过话来，“好啊，我同你去。”


	9. 丽服

“你去干嘛。”刘青松愕然道，“你不是忙……吗。”

也不能讲出很不愿他同去的意思，反倒让人起疑。

“要去仪式，想做身正经衣裳。”林炜翔说，“刚好多陪你一阵，之后是真没有空了。”

刘青松道：“你要去便去，不要讲是陪我，这也太肉麻。”

下午果真一起去了裁缝店，当然是刘青松指定的。两个人迈进铺面后，店员悄然合拢了店门。林炜翔警觉回身，露出锋利眼神，只一瞬，又柔和下来了，刘青松挽起他的手——好让双方都安心，社团的弟兄是，林炜翔也是。

事出突然，只能随机应变。

林炜翔在，刘青松不好同店员直白打要补给的哑谜，毕竟一开口就要制十来套洋服礼帽是很奇怪的。只好慢慢磨洋工，有一搭没一搭地聊甚么呢料缎料丝织料。平日刘青松穿搭讲究惯了，林炜翔不觉有异，自己踱到里间去了，喊人进去给他量尺寸。

刘青松以眼神示意店员过去，气声道：“随便给他弄一下。”

店员刚要去，林炜翔又喊人了，指名道姓地唤刘青松。

“我？”刘青松慌道，“我哪里会的。”

“你来嘛。”林炜翔拖长声音说。

店员将软尺塞进刘青松手中，刘青松牙齿一咬，掀起隔帘，“欸”一声，脸一下子就烫了。

林炜翔除下大衣，毛线衫也挂在一旁，衬衣纽扣半开着，隐隐约约见了腰身——他生得高挑，腰也细。

见刘青松发窘，林炜翔笑了，“你干嘛，又不是没见过。就算是没穿，你也……”

“闭嘴。”刘青松斥道，“光天化日，请你自重的。”

这样子的调情落到外头兄弟耳朵里，只要稍微一设想，刘青松就要觉得难堪。

“谁会穿得鼓鼓的做衣服。”林炜翔驳道。

刘青松将软尺一甩，“我出去了。”

“别呀。”

还是先从肩围量起。刘青松比林炜翔的身量要低一些，尺子贴上去，林炜翔想要方便他，就稍微塌了一点腰。

“站直了。”刘青松挥出一掌，软尺滑落到林炜翔胸前，草草系紧了。

刘青松根本就不会量体裁衣，只是想当然地乱做一通，尺寸也是随手记。要是量错裁错做出了甚么丑衣服，也不干他的事。

再量腰围。刘青松双手捏着软尺自身后环过林炜翔的腰，指尖贴着他的皮肉绕，只觉手热心焦，鬼使神差之下，忽尔抱住了。

要死。他心中暗骂一声，想撤手时已来不及——林炜翔箍住了他。

林炜翔转过身，一双眼睛又黑又亮，像良善无害的犬类，嗅到了珍爱，才贪婪，他舔了舔嘴唇，将炽热的气息贴过来，蹭了蹭刘青松的鼻尖，哼道：“这次是你先招惹我的啊。”

他去吻刘青松的唇。天冷了，刘青松的嘴唇总是干，又不自觉地喜欢咬，破皮了就随意糊一层油膏，如今膏体也润到林炜翔唇上去了，连带若有似无的血腥气也是。

林炜翔亲得很急，握过刘青松双肩，拆肉噬骨般地吻。

刘青松自缠吻中挣扎道，“我的手……”

林炜翔堵上他的嘴，说，“我用不到你的手。”

两个人来来回回似撕打般地接吻，在量衣间里撞来撞去噼里啪啦地响。门外静得可怕，忽尔一阵脚步声贴地而来，刘青松自意乱情迷中猛地睁开眼睛。

坏了。外头的人是不是以为他遭到了什么不测。

林炜翔正贴着他的颈项一路吻过去，平日里瞧不真切的胡茬酥酥痒痒地在肌肤上滚，刘青松呻吟出声，帘外的动静悄然退却了。

他的脸很红，不知所措，觉得很糟糕，身下已经湿透了。林炜翔将刘青松翻过身去，两个人的皮带叮叮当当同着衣料坠下来，

臀缝被掰开，手指插进来还没有几下，后穴已经软熟了，微微张开颤动着。林炜翔抵着刘青松顺滑的水顶进来，每一下都肏得非常深，比平日里要得还要急。

刘青松的性器也被林炜翔握在掌心里上下套弄，只觉前后来潮，头晕目眩，飞沙走石，理智荡然无存——毕竟无法舍弃，他死咬下唇，试图让疼痛冲淡汹涌欢愉，好留存几分可怜的清醒。怎可沉沦，然而一败涂地。就似被肏开至一塌糊涂汁水四溅的后穴，情潮与屈辱一道无力抵抗。

铺面是清过场的，除了充作店员的社团兄弟便只有他和林炜翔。车马人声都在长街外，布帘能隔多少音，只怕连人影都是清晰可见。交合处撞击的啪啪声起起伏伏，而可恨的林炜翔尚嫌不够，含着刘青松的耳垂软绵绵地讲，“你声音太小了”。

甚么声音，呻吟还是欢好。性器在穴里绞出的水声滋滋作响，勉强充作回应。

刘青松整个人被林炜翔按在墙上肏，衣衫半敞，乳尖无力地在墙面上乱蹭，两颗小粒挺起来，红红的，像他此刻滴血的脸与心一样。

想到外边的弟兄出生入死，自己竟然在做这样的荒唐事，眼泪瞬间就要落下来——最可耻的是，流泪也有林炜翔肏得太急切的缘故。他愈是挣扎，就愈是被肏得更深，只能不停地在林炜翔怀里颤抖，抬眼看自己无力攀在墙上的手。

怕出了声就是哭音，刘青松呻吟声被压抑在喉头，腰被林炜翔使劲捞起往后边撞，白皙臀肉上被掐出青青红红的一片。

偶尔林炜翔会抽出去很浅地插弄着，刘青松以为他快要完事，才轻轻喘过几口气，又被狠狠地肏进去，如是数十个来回。

此刻的极致欢愉是真实的吗，而那些淋漓不尽的痛苦、迷茫与不能自拔，也太过真切了罢。神游太虚时，刘青松不断拷问自己。像甜蜜的噩梦，怕长睡不醒，亦怕睁眼即是梦醒时分。

一阵痉挛过后，刘青松骤然射出的精水淋落在地，林炜翔也融进他的身体里。

刘青松觉得自己好似成了一方薄纸，被粗暴地贴在墙上，又被毫不怜惜地揭下，像街头巷尾残损不堪的张贴画——描的是临刑死囚人像。

林炜翔抱紧他，两臂颤抖，像捂一块冰，似握一把水淋淋的刀。

越是贴近，越痛楚，最后消融在灼热里，惶惶惑惑一场空。

两个人默然整理好衣衫，刘青松垂眸，见地面晾了几摊斑驳，觉得难堪，扯过帕子刚要擦，林炜翔抢过帕子，自己蹲下来拭。

忽又抬头，对刘青松柔和地笑，“你手伤了，我来嘛。”

他不会是……真心喜欢我罢。刘青松怔怔地看着、想着。倏忽而过念头太过可怕，比他们在做的事要恐怖千百万倍。

“你先走罢，不是说还有事忙？我还想……整理一下。”刘青松轻声说。

林炜翔起身，将刘青松久久揽在怀里。

短促平静逝去，帘子掀开，吱呀门响，社团弟兄走近了，“他走了，你出来罢。”

旁人的故作若无其事，剜向刘青松如同千刀万剐，他缓缓走至柜台前，神思昏沉，半天讲不出一句话。

驳壳枪、匕首、子弹、手雷，西服、领带、礼帽、皮鞋，日常使用字词仿佛都已陌生，刘青松似干呕般拼命将话往外挤。

终于店员实在忍不住，语气是宽慰他，“你辛苦了。”

刘青松呆住了，突然将补给清单狠命一推，吼道，“你不要同情我！”

却又很快恢复了平静。店员问他这些穿戴几时要用，刘青松只是讲，估计快了，过几天来拿。

盈满眼眶的泪，迟迟无法落下。

穿戴在裁缝铺里制好了，许多天，刘青松没有去取，还不是时候。一直联系不上韩指导，他抽空便到咖啡座去等信，始终没有消息。

这天吃过午饭后，林炜翔出门去大少的仪式。他新裁的礼服格外合身，显然不是刘青松同他量制的那一套，不见得多合适去哭丧，更像赴商务会谈。

刘青松即刻随后出了门，照旧去咖啡座读报纸。

韩指导匆匆撞门而入，将男招待报平安的法语潦草甩在身后，还没来得及坐下，先同刘青松讲，“有消息了。”

“刚刚收到情报，之前失联的叛徒，等下会现身大少的灵堂。”

刘青松抬眼，“你坐下说。”

韩指导仍旧撑案而立，急切道：“伪政府有心利用叛徒作引子，在灵堂开展诱捕行动。今天很多商界亲日分子、日本要员和伪政府头目都会到场，我们其他组早早布了线，针对其中几个人做刺杀计划。”

他推过一张小像，“一直都是各组上下级单线联系，到场的好些新招募组员没见过叛徒真容，很容易中圈套。这个人，必须现场予以清除，同时示警其他兄弟计划有变。”

刘青松道：“不通知各组临时调整计划？”

韩指导说：“来不及，他们已经现场就位了。”

“行。”刘青松说。

“坏了。”他的心思忽地远远飘了出去，自言自语道，“他、他有点危险……”

刘青松迟疑道：“林炜翔，他……”

韩指导的目光似鹰般锐利，爪在刘青松阴晴不定的脸色上，“你又要问甚么。”

“刘青松。”他一字一顿道，“你清醒一点，喜欢上他，你才危险。”

刘青松急躁道：“我没有！”

韩指导冷笑一声，“我听了他书房里的动静，你们做得可真够凶的。”

刘青松厉声道：“谁让你听的。”

韩指导也喝道：“不是你让我听的吗。”

“有必要吗？”韩指导说，“我意思是，你有必要这样陷进去吗？你已经得到了他的好感，消除了他的戒心，不就可以了吗？他是你的过桥板，不是你的断头台！”

刘青松哑声道：“你是觉得……我就不能在交易自己的时候得到一点点快乐吗？如果我但凡得到一丝快乐，就说明我这个人卑贱、下流、不配被爱，没资格再爱国、报国、救国了吗？”

韩指导气极，掏出枪来往桌上狠命一拍，“刘青松同志，请你端正对组织和上级的态度！”

刘青松倔强的目光冷硬了许久，到底还是软下去了。

他毕竟是明凯的小学弟，韩指导自然疼他，说这样的话，已经是很重了，也就势放缓了语气，“林炜翔应承了他姊夫，答应要同日本人合作。大少一死，原先的手下即刻反水，面粉纺织两块实业，几天之间就被林家吞并了，显然是早就在暗地里勾结好的。”

刘青松攥紧拳头，不可置信地问道：“军需物资？”

韩指导颔首，“林家给日本人的让利，比大少只会更多。今天林炜翔过去，就是要依仗日本势力把在沪上商界的话事权同他姊夫争下来的。”

“松松，你早看出来的事，为甚么就是不肯信呢？”

“林炜翔年纪轻轻就执掌林家一脉，浊流横生暗流涌动，他会是甚么善男信女？这样的人，是不会真心实意爱你的。”

刘青松充耳不闻，收起怀表，披衣起身，“来不及了，我先过去。”

“林炜翔不在这次的制裁名单里。”

两人擦肩而过时，韩指导忽尔道，“但我想你问一问自己，如果今天林炜翔不在你要去的方向，你怎么选。”

刘青松回身，漠然一笑，“如果今天是我活着的最后一天，我不希望讲的最后一句话是回答假设性问题。”

“但是。”他又道，“如果真的有那天，我会亲自动手的。”


	10. 惊马

刘青松从黄包车上跳下来，将林公馆门铃急促按个不停，老妈子才将大门半敞，他整个人便已撞进去了，焦急问道：“有车没有？”

“嗳。”老妈子不知道刘青松为何这般焦灼，慢吞吞道：“刚送少爷出去办事，还没有回来。”

讲的是给林家开汽车的小伙子。

刘青松在厅里踱了个圈，走进客房去取林炜翔一直抛在那儿的讣告，忽尔听见老妈子招呼道：“你总算回来了，刘少喊你呢。”

回身一看，小伙子刚泊了车，吊儿郎当地晃进来。

刘青松快步走过去，一把扯住他衫袖讲，“把车给我，我去接少爷。”

“啊？”小伙子迟疑了，而钥匙已经递过来。林公馆里的人，背地里即便多嚼舌根，明面上多少还是怕刘青松，将他当作半个正经男主人。

“不是。”刘青松没有接，“要姑爷送给少爷那辆。”

林炜翔有一辆防弹的凯迪拉克，是日本人专门送给他姊夫的，后来又转赠到他手里。很少坐，在暗杀四起的沪上，林少爷照旧大大咧咧地招摇。

“欸……要找。”小伙子排出一堆钥匙，刘青松眼尖，拣起就跑。

拿过枪，车在午后的路一直开不快，电车黄包车脚踏车盲目穿行如错乱星轨，叮叮铃铃敲在刘青松心上如同火浇油一般烧，偏生此时又有贵妇人慢悠悠推着婴儿车过马路。

他死死捏紧转向舵，骨节发白，三弯五拐，好容易避过繁忙片区，眼前少有一段直路，猛踩油门向前冲，车窗外街景飞驰而过都嫌太慢。

忽闻远处一阵笃笃骤响，烟尘四起，赫见一匹红棕色的高头大马骁腾而至，如流电般疾蹄踏风撞来。刘青松原是心急如焚，心念翻覆又陡遇变故，下意识间仍是直踩油门对冲而去——

眼见车马相撞千钧一发之际！求生心神立时清明，刘青松终于反应过来，红棕马一声凄厉长啸，前蹄高高翘起，几欲跃至车前。

堪堪刹住了。

锥心疼痛自手腕袭来，大概方才急刹时挫开了前些天未好全的伤。

刘青松急打转向舵后再加速，马嘶声渐远，此时他才觉后怕——不是怕死，而是恍然发现自己的心慌意乱。

半路杀出的红棕马刹那间撞稳了他的心神，日本帝国旗似裹尸布上一点血星，明晃晃地刺眼睛，再容不下犯错的资本。

名为吊唁的人们纷至沓来。刘青松将讣告递过去，说是林家来的人，没经盘查，直接就被请进厅里。

来得匆忙，没有换衣裳。他身上穿的是浅色洋服，腕间绕了黑纱，算是碰巧应景。人群里挤了几个来回，没有看见叛徒，也没有看见林炜翔。

往里走了几步，见珠帘隔出一间小花厅，有人在外头守着，过不去。刘青松远远地瞧，原来林炜翔坐在里头。

许多人簇拥着他，谈笑还是逢迎，都听不真切。林炜翔很少说话，要来唱主角儿的人，砌在绚烂声色里，像一堵寡言的墙。珠帘摇曳，刘青松望见他缓缓抬起眼眸，隔了许多声与笑，将沉静眼波投落进刘青松的眼眸里。

只一眼，林炜翔即刻变了脸色。刘青松移开视线，没走出三两步，手臂已经被人握住了，林炜翔的声音在耳畔响起，“你来做甚么。”

“我……”刘青松慢慢地说，“我怕你太难过。”

林炜翔没有松手，一路带着刘青松往门外走，低声道：“你快回家去。”

刘青松挣开了，目光坚定，口吻也坚决，“要走，一起走。”

林炜翔当下没有说话，像在思考，容色阴晴翻覆，好似最终下定了决心，掌心探过来，死死扣住了刘青松的手指，“那你跟着我，不要乱跑。”

两个人在众目睽睽下十指相扣，在宅里漫无目的地走。旁人目光都灼在刘青松脸颊，他也顾不得，忙着在人群里搜索叛徒身影，忽尔又像才想起甚么事一般，问：“你不去谈事，真的没关系么？”

林炜翔无所谓道：“我今天过来，就是表了态。说不说话，都不要紧。”

言下之意，他已得偿所愿。靠山在背，实业在握，沪上商界覆雨翻云合掌之间。

刘青松又问：“不需要去陪你姊夫？”

“欸……”林炜翔摸了摸鼻尖，“方才这边有派人去请，回来说姊夫感了风寒。”

风寒。刘青松的心一紧，却又故作不经意地说，“你好似说过大少先前也是起烧。”

林炜翔抬眼，“你甚么意思。”

刘青松淡淡笑了，“没有，看来这时节容易生病，你要当心些。”

仪式开始了。

哀乐弦声凄婉急促，似零落寒风的纸鸢，线绷紧了，猝然断裂跌在冰面，任由霜雪凋零残布碎骨。

刘青松站在林炜翔身侧，能听见他沉重的呼吸起伏——此间许多悲哀深沉迂回，只是没有眼泪。刘青松悄悄将手心贴过去，扣住了林炜翔的手，像握一块冰。

他意识到，林炜翔是真的难过，而且无助，为甚么非得这般可怜，明明他已拥有一切。

林炜翔的手颤抖得厉害，指尖深深扣在刘青松指骨，始终没有松开。

砰！一声尖锐枪响溅落绵延哀声，瞬间击破了伤春悲秋的太平意。

刘青松迅速回身，一队伪警持枪闯入灵堂，叫嚷道：“有抗日分子！诸位当心！”

似热油炸锅，灵堂内顿时乱作一团。暗杀猖獗的时势，亲日派人人自危。沪语东瀛话交杂，逃窜人影四散。

林炜翔牵起刘青松的手也向外跑——只是并非顺着人流方向，像是慌了神，不知道要往哪里逃。

一个矮小精干的身影不知从哪里斜插出来，在灵堂前忙乱地躲闪横跳。伪警追在他身后，却怎么也追不上，也不开枪，只是一叠声高叫，“捉抗日分子！”

刘青松即刻警觉，这个逃亡者绝对不是甚么抗日分子——或许曾经是，现在不再是了。伪警就是要引蛇出洞，诱捕今天潜伏入场密谋刺杀的社团同人。过来的弟兄年纪应该都很轻，满腔血性，会否因贸然施展营救而暴露自己？原先的制裁计划已然败露，要怎样提醒他们即刻撤离？

他必须迅速拿定主意。

而偏偏林炜翔此刻又扣紧了他的手瞎跑，眼看就要冲至所谓抗日分子眼前，刘青松目光如电，一瞬划清矮小男人的脸。那人鼻翼旁侧生了一颗黝黑大痣，同韩指导给他看的小像竟是毫无二致。

就在此刻。

刘青松纵步向前，将林炜翔挡在身后，右手拔枪，利落对来人扣下扳机。

他今天过来，特意拿的是贵公子们防身用的小枪，装饰般的精巧玩意儿，只有五发子弹。第一枪当然打的不是要害，显得只是枪法极生疏的生手。

随后立即又补了两枪——肯定是要叛徒活不成，同时也是社团里约定俗成的警示暗号。

这一切发生得太快。矮小男人直直栽倒在地，双目圆睁。

全场因三声枪响陷入死一般的沉寂。

逃窜与尖叫瞬间止息了，骤然沉没在无声空白的巨大恐怖里。满叠纸钱散落，穿堂风一吹，当空漫舞似诡异的雪。

滴答，滴答。

只有血敲落在瓷砖地的清脆声响。

是自刘青松腕间淌下的血。方才惊了马，又动了枪，他的伤口全裂开了。

他瞬间露出仓皇脸色，不知所措地垂下持枪的手，好似所有动作不过是慌乱的无奈之举。

伪警恼羞成怒，黑幽幽的枪口转瞬调转了，围指刘青松。

带头的人冷声道：“你是甚么人，敢阻挠我们活捉抗日分子。”

说罢又向刘青松逼近了几步，朝身后一挥手，喝道，“给我带走！”

“等一下嘛，长官。”林炜翔忽尔温声道，脸上甚至还带了一点笑。

他往前走了一步，将刘青松护在身后，不紧不慢地将手探进口袋里——赫然掏出一把枪。

直至将枪口抵至伪警带头人额前，林炜翔另一只手依然是展开的，为刘青松隔出一方安全领域。

“我看谁敢。”他转瞬敛了笑颜，蹙眉狠戾道。

杀意掷地有声，锋利如刀。

伪警带头人认得他，低喝道：“林少爷，何必同政府过不去？”

林炜翔将枪往那人皮肉深处又抵近了些，漠然道：“他是我的人，我的人要杀一个抗日分子……别说是一个，十个，一百个，又如何杀不得。”

“你同我作对，就是同帝国作对。”他的唇角缓缓浮起一抹阴冷笑意。

平日里温和俊秀的眉眼此刻满载杀机，和锋利的容颜轮廓一般咄咄逼人。

林炜翔见伪警不再作声，缓缓放下了枪，恢复了温和的语气，“长官还有甚么不明白的，可以同我姊夫讲。”

刘青松的腕伤血流不止，青白着一张脸，心思浮沉百感上涌，眼前忽地一黑。

林炜翔扶住他，坦然往外走。

众人自觉为他们分出一条路来，没有人再敢阻拦。纸钱零落，这丧到底是哭不成了。

林炜翔瞥了一眼刘青松开过来的防弹车，不以为意地冷笑一声，朝刘青松伸出手，一言不发。

刘青松会意，将钥匙给了他。

林炜翔只是沉下脸来闷声开车，将车晃得左摇右摆，不知道是车技不好，还是心里窝了火。刘青松问要不要换他来开，竟是理也不理。

明显不是走在回家的路，林炜翔也不同刘青松说他们要到哪里去，只是胡乱拧着转向舵，发自个儿的少爷脾气。

他甚么话都不讲，刘青松自然猜不透他的心思。方才的悸动好似尽数消散了……此刻心头翻涌的竟是莫可名状的委屈。

是的，委屈。方才他一路奔波，腕伤迟迟难愈，明面上吃这样的苦、受这样的怕，到底是为了谁。林炜翔难道是个没心没肺的木头人么？这般冷冷淡淡地待他，还不如彻底地同他生气、同他发火来得好。

到了一个十字路口，林炜翔刹停了车，开口问道：“在哪？”

“甚么？”刘青松不明白他的意思。

“你上次去治伤的诊所，在哪。”

刘青松往窗外看，原来他们就泊在上回雪夜偶遇的那个十字路口。

那一夜缱绻又凄怆，回想难免伤情——然而到底比不得此刻不痛快。

刘青松说，“前面路口拐右。”

史森明的诊所就在那里。

林炜翔远远停了车，示意刘青松自己走过去。

刘青松回头远远望了一眼，忽尔就清醒了。即便下一瞬林炜翔径自将车开走也是有可能的，他原便没有义务照顾自己，待自己好。

“你手还要不要了？”史森明恐吓他，“再养不好，往后你别想再拿枪。”

“我也不想再拿了。”刘青松乏力地揉掐着太阳穴，还是挤出一个倦怠的笑，“那你同不同我治？”

缠纱布时刘青松忽然想起一件事，“小明，上次我拿给你的针水，有没有说人中毒之后有什么症状？”

“症状嘛……会起烧，退不了，像很严重的风寒。”史森明说。

刘青松走回街口时，林炜翔的车还停在那里，只是人不在车里——倚着车门，提着一篮玫瑰花。刘青松走近一看，这些花乍看上去鲜艳夺目，然而势近尾声，转眼就要衰败凋零了。善意大发的贵公子又在卖花女身上吃了软心肠的亏。

“你怎么不在车里等。”他同林炜翔说，“最近……抗日分子很猖獗。”

林炜翔又是呵一声冷笑，根本不同他接话。

刘青松坐进副驾驶位，当下心中无名火起，指尖狠掐玫瑰花瓣，又追问道：“你就……没有甚么要问我的？”

问他为甚么要去灵堂，为甚么要开枪，为甚么会开枪，哪怕是问一问伤怎样了，医生怎样治，都是好的。

“我要问你甚么，难道要问你……是不是真的喜欢我？”林炜翔起先不应，半晌才沉声说。

声音很轻，显得凄楚，又可怜。听得人心酸，明明冷淡的是他，委屈的话说出来，好似错全在了旁人。

刚好路过黄昏时的海。车速忽地慢下来，驶入惆怅迟缓的潮湿暮色。

刘青松心中蓦地觉得悲哀。此时此刻，他同林炜翔有枪、有车、有即将枯萎的玫瑰，有情爱薄凉的许多个夜。他们可以携手做一对天生绝配的豺狼虎豹与夺命摄魂的地狱修罗，无惧枪林弹雨，明刀明枪即便遗憾收场。盛世或乱世，他们可以去世上任何一个地方。

然而千言万语，万语千言，兜兜转转，都被禁锢在孤岛里、迷雾里。


	11. 情衷

直到回到公馆，林炜翔仍是不言不语，终于开口讲话，是同老妈子，“把刘少的东西都给我收到楼上去。”

楼上只有两间卧房，一间梧桐的，一间林炜翔自己的。

刘青松急道：“凭什么。”

林炜翔冰冷道：“这是我家。”

老妈子连忙要去客房收拾，刘青松立即制止，“不许搬。”

林炜翔决绝道：“现在就同我收。”

两相僵持，老妈子左右为难。林炜翔径自上楼，好似没有半分心情再同刘青松争执。

梧桐正在小厅用晚餐，刘青松不愿当她面与林炜翔吵嘴，即刻也转身上楼，一路跟着林炜翔进房间，将房门狠命一甩。

林炜翔垂眸摘表摘领结，竟是看也不看他。

刘青松本不是柔婉的性情，遇了冷，比生剖他还要难受，恨不得马上同林炜翔劈里啪啦热吵一通，大打出手也未尝不可。

他快步过去，出手揪过林炜翔衣领，迫使林炜翔看向自己——他身量不如林炜翔高挑，气势汹汹冲过去，还要微微仰了一点头看人家。这般模样是趣致可爱的，只是刘青松不晓得。

他低声吼道：“你给我把话讲明白了。”

林炜翔皱眉，抬手握住刘青松手臂，一下子就压开了，冷漠道：“你有完没完。”

他的腔调里没有暖意，好似昔日柔情一去不复返，只有强抑的疲倦与厌烦。

刘青松攥紧拳头，掐得骨节咔嚓作响，红着眼睛怒道：“你他妈……”

敲门声骤起，大小姐在门外慌里慌张地报，“少爷，少爷，姑爷上楼来了！”

林炜翔脸色一变，同刘青松严厉道：“你就乖乖待在房间里，不准出去。”

说罢匆匆拉开门要走，回身又叮嘱道：“再乱跑，我就喊人把你锁在里边。”

刘青松见林炜翔拍门就走，心中气极，连喉头都是腥甜的，只差没有咯血。林炜翔年纪比他还要小，还同他拿腔拿调个甚么劲，若论少爷脾气，刘青松也不是生下来就是四处飘零的命，凭甚么非得吃这般寄人篱下的苦。

他连忙追过去，试图拉开门——门没锁，林炜翔只是吓吓他。

听动静，林炜翔大概同他姊夫站在楼梯处讲话，刘青松将门侧开一道小缝，屏息细听。

只听林炜翔讨巧卖乖地讲，“姊夫不是感了风寒么，怎么还过来了，身子重要，得好好养着。”

“明知故问！”一个沙哑的声音斥道，“人是不是在里边，你给我交出来。”

“哎哟……”林炜翔放软腔调撒娇道，“甚么人嘛。”

“还、还同我装！快同我让开！”

对方边咳边讲，似个破风箱，嗤嗤地往外漏气。

大概是林炜翔拦着，声音仍是停留在楼梯处没有迫近。

“你在大少灵堂前大闹，同警员讲说大胆去找你姊夫，这些蛮话，是不是你讲的？如今警署找我要人了，这个人，你不交也得交。”

林炜翔据理力争，“抗日分子要刺杀我，他是为了保护我！”

“保护？”对方更是恨铁不成钢的语气，“来路不明的小年轻，哪一天你死在他手里都不知道。讲的甚么家庭教师，哪里来的老师教拖手亲嘴的，哄哄旁人就罢了。你老实说，他是不是你相好。”

林炜翔哑了一瞬，闷声道：“是，又怎样呢。”

刘青松闻言，心下一酸，方才盛极的怒气，好似渐渐柔软了。

没出息，他暗地埋怨自己。

“荒唐！你大姊最牵挂最疼的就是你这个小弟，廿岁了还不成家，整日东游西荡的，惹得一身风流债，翔翔，你这样让我们太失望了！”

“姊夫！你当初娶我大姊的时候，应承过我父亲甚么，还记得么？”林炜翔忽地换了语气，话里含了极压抑的怨。

对方似被激怒了，厉声道：“你想说甚么，说没有你们林家，我就一无所有？林少爷也要认清形势，不同帝国合作的林家，甚么都不会有！”

又狠狠强调道，“包括身家性命，你懂吗！”

林炜翔的声音蓦地低下去，惆怅——却又沉痛道：“如果我不懂，今天我就不会去。”

姊夫一阵剧烈咳嗽，语气似有和缓，“翔翔，我们都知道，你不是不懂事的孩子。”

“姊夫……”林炜翔似在呜咽，“能交的，我都交了，不能应承的，我通通应承了。您同我讲，我连林家的基业都快守不住了，教教我，我还能怎样去保护一个人？”

他的话音微颤，像在悲哀地反问自己。

刘青松怔住了，不由酸涩地想——原来，原来他有他的苦衷。之后同韩指导说，社团大概还能争取他，策反他，事情还有转圜的余地。他同他，或许是不必血刃以对的。

姊夫到底屈服了，重重一叹：“翔翔，你还是太年轻。情爱里的事，浮云过眼。你要护的人，也不见得就待你有情、对你真心。看好你的人，下不为例了。”

没有听见林炜翔的回话。

我也未必没有心，下意识间，刘青松默默答了。

听得下楼脚步声远了，刘青松迅速跑回梳发上坐好，过了一会儿，林炜翔推门进来。

刘青松的想法是坚决的。我其实不需要你保护，这些年，都是我自己过，刀锋噬血，求仁得仁。不需要被可怜、被同情，不需要被照顾。

孤苦冰冷的心似被长久煮在温水里，逐渐发胀、柔软，变贪心，要不了，也给不起。可刘青松仍是想着，只要林炜翔能同他好好地说上一句话，只一句话，甚么话都可以，今天的气与怨，就此都可以放。

没有听见任何动静，扭头去看，林炜翔和衣躺在床上，好似睡着了。

杀人不过头点地，即便是刽子手也不会这般残忍——柔情、无情，只一瞬之间，像深情款款不过是脱身的权宜之计。刘青松的心火腾声燃起，抓过软枕往床上砸过去，“你给我说话！”

林炜翔将被子一掀跳下床来，似毛发竖立的呲牙小狗，“你闹够没有。”

他气愤道：“我一句话没讲过，一句话没问过，怎么就是我的错。”

刘青松恨的就是他的不说不问，即刻回道：“你摆脸色给谁看。”

“给狗看。”林炜翔怒道，“你要是真心喜欢听我说话，方才怎么就不听了。今天那里是甚么地方，都是些甚么人在，你乱跑去哪里做甚么？要是出了甚么事，我怎么保……”

刘青松蓦地冷笑一声，讥诮道：“人是不是你杀的？”

“甚么？”林炜翔不可置信地看着他。

刘青松仍是持了淡漠笑意，一字一顿重复道：“我问，大少是不是你杀的。”

林炜翔双唇微颤，似失语般久久无法作答。

“原来……你是这样想我的。”

我和他从小一起长大，一起念书，写功课时吃过的夜宵鸡粥，多少年，多少回了。那一晚去看他，那半碗粥还是我亲手喂的，他吃得那么香，我以为他第二天就能好全了。”

林炜翔垂下眼帘，似有泪痕划过，痛心道：“他是我的朋友，我喊了他十几年的大哥，我杀他，我图什么？”

刘青松冷声道：“图他的家财，图他的产业，图他对日本人有利用价值，你要取而代之。”

招摇着这样漂亮无辜的眉眼，说的话就似针一般刺耳。对方越痛，越要将刺扎得更深。

“人不为己，天诛地灭。”刘青松微笑着同林炜翔对视，“我要是不图你的钱，为什么要坐在这里。”

“行。”林炜翔气得浑身发抖，吼道：“你要是图我的钱，老子有的是钱，多到你下下辈子砌坟头都用不完！”

刘青松浑身上下的血好似尽数被融进怒火里，抓过另一只软枕狠狠砸向林炜翔，脱口而出道：“我不要你的卖国钱！”

林炜翔劈手抓住软枕往地上重重一甩，两个人都僵住了。

卖国这个词一出，多少事覆水难收。刘青松的态度与立场顷刻暴露无遗，就似从前的漠不关心全是辛苦维系的假象。

刘青松站起身来，作势要走。林炜翔也不拦他，只是喊，“走了就不要再回来”——竟然讲出了“我不准你走”的气势。

的确是在赌气。刘青松明知自己走不得，埋他这步棋耗费许多苦心，局势破朔迷离，怎能在此时放弃林公馆这个情报点。

两个人气势汹汹地对峙，像蜜月里吵嘴的新婚夫妇，争执得不可开交，而彼此的目光仍旧痴醉地交缠着。

林炜翔揉了揉眼睛，叹一口气，拖着步子走过来，忽尔俯身拥过刘青松。

“好了。”他的声音很软，有许多委屈，只是讲不分明。

亲吻的时候，他们的眼泪融在一起。骨头砌着骨头般地紧紧拥抱着，很痛很累，也没法子分开。刘青松心苦难言，却不知道林炜翔为何要哭。

听见林炜翔慢慢地讲，“我也是……真的不聪明，你说，你这么别扭的人，我到底是贪你哪一点好呢。”

刘青松心下惶恐不已，整个人颤抖得似牙关都在打颤。

这瞬间，他再次深刻意识到，他未必待林炜翔无情。大错特错，错得不可开交，错得罪孽深重，错得罪无可赦。他控制过，强忍过，按捺过，他想过林炜翔的冷酷，想过林炜翔的无情，想过林炜翔的唯利是图与利欲熏心。

但还是没有办法。

社团要刺杀或是策反一个人，需要长时间的周密部署。而林炜翔的攻城略地是从甚么时候开始布局的——他养出了全无戒心天真烂漫的女儿，他吩咐后厨准备公馆里的第一道辣菜，他在温黄酒时悄悄从桌下牵起刘青松的手，他应承过刘青松从未索要也从不觉需要的希冀，你以后就不会这样辛苦了。

多少瞬间，情与意都太逼真。

刘青松忽尔明白了自己的心。其实早已勘破，只是不可以，只是无能为力。

林炜翔柔声说，“刘青松，要走，就一起走罢。”

刘青松怔怔道：“走？”

“我想带梧桐回崇江，送她到我堂哥那边。就几天，我们就回来。”

崇江，多少年没有踏足的土地。当年这样决绝地逃离，如今又该以怎样的面目回去……可到底是家乡，爱恨难避。刘青松下意识想要说好，很快反应过来不应当讲。离沪需要同社团打报告，还得问一问韩指导的意思。

他迟疑回道：“前些天有报纸约了画，得去问问甚么时候付印。”

林炜翔说，“你的伤还没好，能赶稿么。”问话仍旧是体贴的，就似从来没有置过气。

见刘青松没有答，又说，“那我等你消息。”

刘青松的消息只能去咖啡座取。

“你想策反林炜翔？”韩指导皱眉道，“你自己说说，能有多少希望？日本人给林家的，你可以给多少？”

“如果只是凭那么一点欢场上的虚情假意，那你就太天真了。”

刘青松道：“他……他不一样。你看他的眼神，就像是真的一样。”

韩指导笑了，反问道：“那他看你，难道会发现你是假的吗？”

刘青松死死咬紧下唇，不作声。

新寡是假的，乞怜是假的，漂亮皮囊下有万千重伪装，那么由是产生的怜惜与欲求，甚至是那份“我只待你好”的特别情意，到底是不是真的。

“我同你讲过很多次，清醒一点。为情所误，不值得。”

“这同感情没关系。”刘青松断然否认道，“如今前线军需吃紧，明凯那边能募集的资金也有限。林家有我们需要的资源，就算再难，好歹一试。”

他轻轻叹一口气，讲起不相干的事，“之前我有过一个弟弟，只比我小一岁。我出生后，母亲的身体一直没恢复全，弟弟从小就不大健壮。当时父亲在北宁任职，大太太拦着没有去请医生。如果弟弟还活着……”

刘青松从来没有提过自己的家事，这是头一回。

韩指导望着他道：“但林炜翔不是你的弟弟。”

“天下中华儿女，谁又不是谁的兄弟姊妹？”刘青松缓缓道。

韩指导一时语塞，而后叹息道：“这些年，我们知道你一个人吃了很多苦。组织会尽快给你再指派一位搭档。”

“我不需要。”刘青松一口回绝。

韩指导看向他腕间的黑纱，问道：“两年了，你还没放下吗？”

刘青松轻笑一声，晃了晃手腕，“你们以为我戴着这个东西，是为了他吗。”

“我是为了我自己。”

韩指导一声长叹，思忖良久，松口道：“你去罢。就当是休假，只是……一定要回来。下个月社团有重要任务部署，明凯需要你。”

日子算下来，下个月也到了入春的时候。不知道今年的春天会开怎样的花，活过去了才知道。

“好。”

——这句话，刘青松也答了林炜翔。


End file.
